


Burdened to be Your Blessing

by premonitions (lololeuthanizemepls)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Denial, Drama, Epic Romance, F/M, First years to Second years, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Homosexuality, Lemons, Love Triangles, M/M, Matured, Realistic, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lololeuthanizemepls/pseuds/premonitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first years have finally moved onto their second year, where unexpected turmoil between Kageyama and Hinata finally begins to boil and take its toll. Not only is it time to grow up physically, but intimately and emotionally with the seemingly most unorthodox people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... i've been on like a year long hiatus bc i got so busy with school and i tokd ppl i was abandoning this story (formerly Burdened to be a Blessing but ive decided ti pick it up again !! i hope to atleast wrap any confusions and finish quickly anf maybe start new stories ' ! good luck to me haha. update (11 April 2018) THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY UNDER A MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION BUT DONT WORRY, MAJOR PLOT LINES WON'T CHANGE. I WILL UPDATE WHEN I FINISH IT ALL HOPEFULLY THIS WEEK AND I SUGGEST YOU REREAD THE STORY DUE TO MY HIATUS (last upd 10 APRIL)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> CITRUS GUIDE:
> 
> Chapter 2: Wet dream  
> Chapter 3: first relations boi/ aka making out  
> Chapter 6: Dry Sex  
> Chapter 7: Fluff, Kissing and horny Hinata lol  
> Chapter 8: sinful smut tf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey cliché, but hey, one person has to realize they have an affinity for a dumbass named Hinata and I think we all know who it is; Kageyama is jealous of Hinata and Yachi's friendship.

The volleyball had landed out of bounds. It recoiled off the window somehow, shaking the pale light that seeped through it with a round shadow and rolled toward the new manager, settling by her feet.

"I got it..." Hinata said as he hotfooted after the ball, shoes squeaking, sweat dripping.

It was their second year, and by this time, Kiyoko, Asahi, Suga, Daichi and all the other third years had finally gone onto their college freshman year. They were always kind to visit as often as they could. But not so often that the odds of seeing them were favorable. 

The boy shuffled the ball with his foot before bending over and picking it up furtively with clammy hands; the beloved Yachi Hitoka turned around at his presence, quietly wrapping up a conversation with Takeda-sensei about the oncoming practice match against Nekoma.

If it were anytime to ask, he'd might as well ask her now. He held the volleyball to his chest to succor some of his tension behind his sternum.

"Hey, Yachi," he said, wiping a sweaty lock of his bright hair from his forehead; presentation wasn't looking so good right now in impressing her, "look, I'll be honest. I really need your help in English. Thesis statements are really kicking my ass..."

She laughed at the remark, repositioning the clipboard she was holding to under her arm, “Really, Hinata, it's no problem to ask!"

Her face lit up and Hinata looked away. His head felt full of helium. Sure, Hinata was a spastic ball of energy, but the spark in Yachi's eyes took the life out of him. And not in a bad way, but in a great way. It left him breathless, like the Little Giant would— always would.

"Oh, um," Hinata fumbled,  "So... wait for me after practice?"

"Of course," she said with a small smile. 

The smallest things in life were the best things in life in Hinata's opinion, but it was too bad he couldn't enjoy them much before a renowned offender called his name from the court. Except in this case, his name was _dumbass_.

Since school started, Hinata had spent most of his time trying to impress Yachi. What with seeing how everyone changed over a simple summer, Yachi especially, was gratifying to Hinata. For guys, jawlines got sharper, hair simply grew longer— Hinata's did too but all the tousles of his curls made it seem unnoticeable in his opinion, but he liked the way it sort of hung over his ears; it was nothing new to him, but he couldn't fathom how much he favored Yachi as of now: her longer hair, straight yet bouncy alongside her bright eyes and smile. 

He was sure to get his hands on the volleyball whenever he could to impress her the rest of the practice, and as Hinata hurried to the locker room to change clothes and meet her, he hustled faster than he would on the court than when he did quicks with Kageyama.

The stoic Kageyama took note as he followed suit, a crease in his brows as he hurried behind the smaller boy, "What the hell are you doing?"

Hinata swung open the locker room door and opened his locker, "I can't keep the lady waiting," he said all too quickly, every body else then pouring into the locker room, jostling each other with jokes and loud voices.

It was stuff like this that made it hard for Kageyama to discriminate the dumbass from... something weird and too energetic; Kageyama wasn't good at analogies. And Hinata never ceased to confuse him.

"What lady?" Kageyama prodded overbearingly as he peeled off his shirt, and opened his locker next to Shouyou's.

Hinata lifted off his jersey, too, and Kageyama averted his eyes, leaning on the wall with crossed arms.

He had never liked anyone before like Hinata did now, and over the summer, he had noticed Hinata’s overwhelming affinity for Yachi these days; seeing him like this made Kageyama himself overwhelmed with... some sort of feeling.

Curiousity?

He had never thought of the boy growing into girls; he’d never thought of girls. Despite the many times girls would stare at him in his classes— blushed faces, short cutesy skirts but overbearing makeup. They all looked the same to him, talked the same and were fake all the same.

What did it feel like to actually like someone?

By now, Hinata was sitting down on a bench, already heaving on his shoes and tying the laces hastily, "The only girl out on that court, are you dumb?" he said dismissively.

"As if you aren't," Kageyama groused, more inherently annoyed with his own thoughts than Hinata’s remark, "don't do anything stupid with her— you're stupid-prone."

"Oy, we're just studying. You know, you really should, too. Because if I'm not doing well in a class, then I know _you_ aren't for sure."

Kageyama retorted, towering over Hinata with his typical icy glare; Hinata knew he himself was small— curse the summer for only growing his hair and hardly his height— but he stood up, a breath away from Kageyama who flourished at the abrupt, challenging stature of the older boy— Nishinoya had to remind them from the other side of the room to quit bickering.

Hinata looked at him through his brown eyes, and the heat of the room evaporated when he felt he was about to laugh at Kageyama's expression. Yeah, he laughed.

Kageyama marked Hinata's expression, cheeks dusted red and finished off with stuttering, "It's your fault for always getting us both off track in class. You don't know how to shut up and pay attention."

He himself didn't focus on the lessons either, just because. The teacher wasn't talking volleyball, so why would he?

Hinata stared and finally chuckled again, "Okay, okay. Well, since you wanna come, and I'm too nice to say no, I won't pull anything on her. But no promises."

Kageyama's expression went flat and the pupils of his dark eyes contracted as if offended— as if his embarrassment was swept to the side and his sharp eyes came back again. To Hinata, it was normal.

Hinata seemed adamant to win over Yachi, which Tobio wasn’t too fond of; he pondered why... The dumbass was technically his, he thought, his friend. 

Would Hinata fight for him if he had a girlfriend? What faces would he make, what words would he say? He’d expect the boy to prod him with questions, with snide remarks of, “How did you get someone to like _you_? Have you kissed her yet, stupid Kageyama? You, with a girlfriend?”

Kageyama bore an absent face, lost in his head, but Shouyou shook his head with another small, dismissive chuckle before brushing past the taller boy quickly with a shrug. 

His scent lingered in the air as Kageyama heard the door close behind him, even amongst the loud conversations of his team mates. He stood against the wall prolongedly in thought before finally shutting his locker, dispirited and irritated.

 

******

 

Yachi was sitting on the stairs patiently when Hinata opened the gymnasium doors. He rushed out so fast, having kept “ _the lady”_ waiting, that he only saw her sitting on the steps before it was too late. The abrupt gust of wind from Hinata hit the back of her neck and she lurched forward with a flinch, a small gasp.

Before he could stop in time, he stepped on his shoelace, which he honest to god could've sworn he tied— but he couldn't say correctly, and he flew forward like a crow taking flight from a telephone wire— just less majestically.

The obvious consequences of hitting the turf so abruptly never scarred his pride more in his life; he basically had just dived for a non-existant volleyball.

He lay there in complete mortification, position no different than a frog swimming in water. His dignity flew out to space, and a small wail came from Yachi as she hurried to his side onto her knees.

"H-Hinata!" her small hands gripped his back. They were warm, but not as warm as the fiery friction that just swallowed Hinata's face and he was burning up at just thinking about what a sight that must've been. Tsukishima would've loved that.

Yachi lifted Hinata by the shoulder and kept her hands on each side of his back as support. Hinata sputtered, coughing, attempting to breath. Warm liquid dripped down his mouth and onto his white shirt, seeping in and budding out like a flower— his blood.

"Oh my god! Your nose is bleeding! A-and your lip!" Yachi reflexively wiped the blood off his face and Hinata winced in retaliation, nearly smacking her hand away.

"What were you thinking, Hinata?”

Hinata pressed the back of his hand to his nose and forced himself to stand. He felt like such an idiot because he was indeed _not_ thinking at all.

"...I said I'd wait for you!" Yachi averred, almost scoldingly as she braced her other arm around Hinata's waist.

"What the fuck?" Kageyama's footsteps thudded down the stairs and the sound of the gym door closing reverberated. "What the hell happened?"

Hinata was pinching his nose with his head tipped back, so Yachi eventually spoke up for him, "Hinata fell... He’s bleeding a lot..."

Hinata licked the blood off of one the fresh cuts on his lip, avoiding Kageyama’s gaze; that gaze that said, _you dumbass_ , but Yachi Hitoka was bracing him and he didn't care much for anything else.

In not only a year, everyone had grown, even Hinata somehow. Yachi grew in... well, _other ways_ but it's not like that's the only thing Hinata cared for. But he wouldn't argue with what he was able to see; the naked eye couldn't see a personality after all...

It was quiet for a while on the walk to Yachi's house, the silence was deafening. Kageyama's footsteps resounded behind the two as he lugged his and Hinata's bikes. He watched intently at the two in front of him, their arms all tangled and embracing each other. They nearly looked like a couple, and Kageyama grimaced. Is this what it was like to see through Tsukishima's eyes?

"Yachi," Hinata broke the silence, "I think I'm okay to walk myself..." Hinata looked at Yachi, whose face was unbelievably close... _No, don't._

Really, he was able to walk from the start but Yachi had gotten so warm he didn't want to split. And looking at her in the eyes right now was making it even harder.

Yachi nodded and slowly unwrapped her and his arms from each other, holding out her hands as she made sure Hinata could stand on his own. He could feel his body grow colder without her warmth as he abruptly stopped and walked towards Kageyama.

The black haired boy went tense when Hinata's hand inadvertently gripped his fingers as he reached for his bike handle, but Kageyama didn't know that. 

Kageyama looked down at the boy who then spoke, "My bike," he said, "I can carry it now."

Kageyama blinked in recovery, nodding as his gut sank from the awkward high he had, a foreign one at that.

Hinata gripped the handle from Kageyama and began walking as the younger boy curled his fingers around his bikes' handle bars nervously, an icy imprint from Hinata's hand burning his skin. It was a weird feeling. He had been watching the two too intently maybe, that he'd wonder what it'd be like if he actually had a girlfriend, too. 

Another weird thought... Hinata eventually dating someone? It was unsettling to Kageyama. He had always seen Hinata as a good friend, even if Tobio had a funny way of showing it. What would Kageyama be to Hinata if he did end up dating someone? He didn't like the thought of it.

He shook his head, following behind Hinata, apparently trying to toss the thoughts from his head one more time. 

”I’m sorry you had to see that Yachi,” Hinata then said, flourishing with a weak chuckle. He’d admit that he had gotten too comfortable in Yachi's pity, but it was in her nature to worry and lend a hand.

The scenery had become a lot more familiar; he remembered being at Yachi's apartment complex last year, and especially when he had forgotten his text book at her house and somehow that led to him encouraging her to finally speak out to her mother about how she felt. That run to the station... when Hinata had impulsively grabbed Yachi's hand as they searched for Ms. Hitoka.

He could still feel her hand in his if he thought about it hard enough.

And after that dreadful fight he had with Kageyama, Yachi had walked with him to her bus stop and she let him vent to her... He hadn't realized his feelings for her at the time, but sometime within the year he had. He just hoped she felt the same but ever since she told him what her mother said, '— _joining passionate people when you aren't going to give it your all is the rudest thing you could do_ ', she has been so indulged in making sure her job as a manager was fulfilled. He just wished she'd... indulge in him—  _No. Stop, Hinata._

"Here we are!" Yachi exclaimed as she stopped and stood out front the building. "My mom is at another meeting so she'll be home late with dinner but I don't think you'll have to stay here that long. You're not spending the night after all. So... that information was entirely useless..." Yachi chuckled and rustled her hair in embarrassment.

She shook it off and started up the steps,  as the two boys carried their bikes up as Yachi unlocked the front door, proceeding to take off her shoes and placing them by the platform. The boys did the same and followed Yachi to the living room, placing their bags in the corner of the room.

"I'll be right back to clean you up, so you two can get set up." Yachi left the room without another word and Hinata situated his books and sat down on the floor beside the table.

"See? Nothing funny." Hinata put both hands up to insinuate his being innocent.

Kageyama sighed at the remark, "But you're thinking about it. You would."

"If you weren't here," Hinata chuckled, and immediately stopped when he realized Kageyama was indeed not laughing with him. He was used to it.

But Kageyama wondered... would he really?

"Alright," Yachi said as she came back and sat down by Hinata, wet cloth in hand. She lifted Hinata's chin with her hand and his face went red. She dabbed the cloth under his nose, across his cheek and then onto his lips. Kageyama watched intently. His lips... and the small little scratch that would scar Hinata’s flawless face; Kageyama noticed the emergence of some freckles, too.

Summer had done Hinata justice; Kageyama liked it.

Yachi set aside the cloth onto the side of the tray, and Hinata's face never ceased blushing as she sat down beside him. He looked at Kageyama suggestively, but Kageyama looked away as to not encourage the idiot.

"So, English," Yachi began to lecture, and that's where she totally lost Tobio's interest. Her words went out the other ear as he stared at the reddened cloth from Hinata's blood. And he looked at Hinata, who was totally immersed in her lecture. Actually, he was more immersed in Yachi, it seemed.

Kageyama couldn't relate, and he abruptly stood up, irritated, asking where the bathroom was yet hurried off without an answer.

Unlike some people, Kageyama didn't understand his feelings, his confusion. Hinata was really the only one Kageyama could bear to be around and perhaps he had gotten too comfortable, so maybe since Hinata knew him so well, he could have Hinata explain Kageyama to himself. But that's not how it works...

Kageyama had never liked anyone before, much less as a friend or... girlfriend. Maybe that's why he envied Hinata's friendships, how easy it was for people to talk to him or grow attached to him; Kageyama was one of the latter types of people, and he hated to admit it.

But how else would he explain the way his gut sank when Hinata would talk to people that weren't him? Yachi the prime example. 

It wouldn’t have been a problem if Hinata put his time into something better instead, like volleyball. You could never go wrong with volleyball, in Kageyama’s opinion.

It started around last year when they finally were able to hit the new quick toss at training camp in that practice match against Fukurodani that Kageyama became possessive of, well, basically his only friend. And after camp, Hinata constantly nailed the quicks and hit every toss Kageyama gave him. Hinata had gotten fired up and they often ended up staying after practice for two hours to practice even more. 

Maybe it was just the way that he took initiative at all the right times is when Kageyama started appreciating Hinata differently. But not possessively like as of lately.

Kageyama was guilty... Maybe he just needed more time to figure out what the ignorant feelings that kept surging him meant. 

Kageyama found himself in the bathroom, and leered at himself in the mirror.

As anyone would, he cringed at the person staring back at him. The scowl, the eyes, the hair, which now slightly draped above his dark eyes, soft yet uneven. He was the complete opposite of Yachi. And maybe that's why Hinata liked her so much and not him. 

"Stupid. Dumbass. Idiot." he groused because he felt guilty, guilty of just being himself, and having his brain thinking the way it does.

" _Fuck_ , just no," Kageyama cursed, opening the door to escape his thoughts and finding his way back to the living room. His head was dipped down with a silent entrance before he made the mistake of looking up.

Hinata was leaning over Yachi who was backed up to the couch, her hand on his collar. His knee was between her thighs, where her hitched breathing arose from. His hand cupped the back of her head in her muss hair, his head tilted and their faces were drawn close. Very close. There was a very roguish, amorous look in Hinata's eyes.

Kageyama gawked from afar and suddenly Yachi made eye contact with him. A gasp slipped from her mouth. Hinata's once fervent eyes went wide with incredulity when he turned to see Kageyama at the doorway, eyes wider than his own.

Yachi reacted first from the three of them as she wiggled out from under Hinata's grasp.

"K-Kageyama!" she stuttered and Kageyama's quick-to-form malicious aura had him snapping up his bag and stomping toward the front door. No promises really did mean no promises. 

"Kageyama!" Hinata's firm voice called out, demanding a reply and his footsteps slammed sloppily on the floor, persuing after Kageyama.

Kageyama flung the front door open and picked up his bike, nearly hurling it down the stairs in anger.

Before he got to the first step, someone grabbed his wrist with a sincere grip. Kageyama wheeled around with a heady rush of blood to his ears; he could literally feel it boiling.

It was Hinata, panting like an over heated dog. Hinata's dynamic eyes were instead candid, but the look in his eyes when he was leaning over Yachi... the image was branded into Kageyama's brain.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. It's not like that's why I came here, I wasn't being serious," He croaked as he struggled to breathe, his chest heaving up and down excessively.

"Tell someone that cares." Kageyama spat. And he did care. He cared that _maybe_ someone he had weird feelings for went and abandoned him, moved on and left like everyone else did.

"Kageyama, stop it! It just—" Hinata suddenly lurched forward with a gasp, his throat asphyxiating. Yachi leaned against the side of the front door, watching, blighted. "It... just happe—"

Hinata's eyes then fluttered closed and he fell face first onto Kageyama before Kageyama could counter. Just like dominoes, they fell onto the floor and Kageyama was compressed under the older boy. The idiot was a lot heavier than Kageyama expected, but the overwhelming body heat soothed Kageyama's boiling rage. 

Different kinds of heat pooled in Kageyama, even in places he was guilty to admit— worst timing.

 _Freak,_ he shuddered _, he's not even conscious._

But the abnormal, yet assuaging heat radiating off Hinata clearly wasn't a good sign.

"Y-Yachi." Kageyama lifted his head to look at the girl, whose hair was on end, seemingly defying gravity. She shuddered and hurried toward the comatose Hinata and with great exertion, heaved him off of the bashful Kageyama. The tall boy quickly sat up, face clasped in his hands and intentionally slumped over his semi-tented groin region.

Yachi hoisted Hinata's torso into her lap and put the back of her hand on Hinata's forehead and then she looked at Kageyama gravely, “Oh my god, he's seriously burning u—"

"Okay." Kageyama retorted, and hopped to his feet, picking up his bike again and hurried down the stairs. He could feel Yachi's vexed gaze burning in the back of his head.

 

Lucky for Hinata. Looks like he _was_ going to spend the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama can't help but play two games at once, volleyball and Yachi's heart for all the wrong reasons. Hinata is making some realizations after an unorthodox dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near the end of the chapter is a smol surprise ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> CITRUS GUIDE:
> 
> Chapter 2: Wet dream   
> Chapter 3: first relations boi/ aka making out  
> Chapter 6: Dry Sex  
> Chapter 7: Fluff, Kissing and horny Hinata lol  
> Chapter 8: sinful smut tf

"Shouyou." The classroom was silent. "Shouyou?"

Kageyama lifted his head, staring at the teacher from his desk as she then scribbled something on the roster.

The classroom was stagnant without Hinata to engross Kageyama.

Kageyama dreaded this subject, English; it was one of his worst ones actually. But Hinata’s seat was behind him, and he'd tug Kageyama's shirt, constantly play footsies with the back of Kageyama's shoes, or kick the legs of his chair so they made that awful creak sound; Hinata didn't outgrow his old proclivities over the summer, and his being a nuisance in class actually made it somewhat more bearable.

Kageyama drew circles with his finger on the corner of the desk, mind still crowded with the thought of Hinata and Yachi last night; he never was good at focusing, and it's not like he never thought of Hinata— because he did, in many different _scenarios_ , actually— but he didn't want to be thinking about Hinata like this. With her, really. 

The dejected boy buried his face in his arms on the desk.

Even without Hinata here, Kageyama was still distracted by him.

And by the time the bell had rung, a destitute Kageyama hardly forced himself out of his desk, unkempt hair swaying infront of his dark eyes before a short blonde girl walked in, eyes set on Kageyama as she approached him.

The tall boy glowered, and then he realized it was Yachi.

She looked awfully different. Her typical spidery black lashes were bare in their natural golden color. The lack of mascara made the whole contrast of her face different.

"Kageyama," Yachi's voice was more stern than her quivering voice she typically had due to how frantic she was, "you left your books at my house... and I couldn't give them to Hinata because I had his mom pick him up after you left."

Yachi rooted through her bag and pulled out all of Kageyama's books. She resolutely stuck them out toward Kageyama and dipped her head, like she was guilty of something. Which she was in Tobio's opinion, but Kageyama acquiesced to grasp his stuff from her hands and then she stood upright.

Kageyama knew his face was burning with agitation and he gave her a small nod of gratitude, “So what's with the new look?" he asked dryly, stuffing his books into his bag as he walked out of the classroom.

Yachi stuttered, surprised that Kageyama was engaging in conversation with her and she began tailing behind him, “Oh, you mean the no makeup..."

She looked up at the back of Kageyama's head, who gave a subtle "Mn."

"I was up all night worrying about what happened to Hinata..." she trailed off.

Kageyama was already thinking about what she most likely was, too: Hinata's face just mere inches from hers, his knee between her legs where it shouldn't have been.

"Oh, well you look fine." Kageyama managed to say through his annoyance as he continued walking before he realized that Yachi's light footsteps were no longer pulsating behind him. He turned around.

Yachi was standing in the middle of the hallway with her head hanging and her hands clasped together all too humbly.

"Kageyama..." Yachi muttered and glanced around. The school had cleared out and the hallways were indeed empty, “what happened last night... I don't know how it just happened. A-and I absolutely didn't mean for it to happen! I don't know what Hinata was thinking— It's just I got so worried when you ran out like that.”

Kageyama absolutely agreed: _what the hell was Hinata thinking?_

“Kageyama... I'm so sorry... I—" she faltered, desperate to get a point across and she shook her head. Yachi carefully lifted her head and looked into his eyes earnestly, "I didn't know you liked me..."

Kageyama's tired eyes snapped open, staring at her for a good 15 seconds before he took a step forward, "W-What are you talking about? Where the hell did that come from?"

Yachi's whole body quivered as she conveyed, "Well... it's just the way you always get so territorial when I'm with others like Hinata... Covetous? O-other people say they've noticed, too. I mean... i-isn't that why you stormed out?"

Kageyama curled his fingers deep his jacket, mouthing a curse word under his breath at her back-handed assumption. He completely shut down the idea of liking her; he couldn’t see why Hinata did at all, or why the dumbass liked the epitome of a sterotypical blonde and not him.

Kageyama didn’t like _her,_ and never would.

But he could _pretend_ that he did.

He brushed a hand through his black hair, revealing his dark eyes that hid behind the soft strands. Defensively, he took a couple steps closer to Yachi until she had to back herself against the wall, Yachi's dilated pupils looked up into Kageyama's cold eyes, a tremor dominating her body.

Kageyama pressed his palm against the wall above her shoulder and craned over the stupefied blonde. She looked ridiculously stupid to Kageyama.

All Yachi could manage was a whimper as she pressed her hands to her chest, thinking in some way it would shield her from the deviant giant looming over her. It was almost like she was protecting her heart, her heart that was beating so fast it might pop.

Kageyama leaned into her throat, "I mean,” he said, hanging his head so that his lips rested on her neck, in which she expelled a breath she was holding on to, “it sort of sucks you had to find out this way...”

Kageyama’s libido began running like water as he thought about Hinata— Hinata doing the same thing to her that night.

Over the summer, Kageyama’s testosterone had increased, Hinata’s as well, and Kageyama oddly found it intimdating to see Hinata’s new interests. He used it as fuel for his ill-intentions for right now.

Despite her perfume to set Hinata and Yachi apart, Kageyama closed his eyes and imagined it was Shouyou beneath him as he breathed along her neck.

“Please, don't think of me differently now..."

Yachi's labored breathing was still enough to take in the tall boy's cologne, and it only made his warm breath more erotic, yet terrifying.

Before she could stir again amongst the many times she did, Kageyama moved back to stare Yachi in the eyes, "Please don't tell anyone that I like you. I don't need any more competition outside of volleyball."

Yachi carefully nodded, lips parted in exasperation and disbelief. She couldn’t read Kageyama’s gaze, as it seemingly said things he would never say himself.

It left her completely vexed, her hands absently clasping around where his lips had touched her that she didn’t realize he had already backed off and was making his way to the gym. 

She couldn’t understand why she liked the way he left her behind so pitifully.

 

 

******

 

 

Hinata lay in bed, restless and flopping around before he finally sat up with an exasperated sigh.

This was fucking boring, being at home when he could be practicing with his team mates.

He reached over, picking up his phone from the nightstand and flipped it open to check the time. Practice starts right about now...

Hinata searched through his contacts to check on his team mates but suddenly stopped when he saw Kageyama's name.

He hadn’t talked to him at all since last night. Being at home didn’t help that either, but he also didn’t want to hide behind his phone to send an apology; Hinata didn’t understand what made him come onto Yachi like that. He thought that his body that was burning up just by sitting by her was his body being aroused, not an oncoming fever. 

He was so close to her, too, yet he couldn’t have been more embarrassed just thinking about what Kageyama thought of him now. Did he hate him now? Was he disgusted in Hinata?

Or did Kageyama like Yachi, too?

Hinata shook his head and laughed. Nah. No way.

Hinata sat perplexed before finally scrolling down his contacts again until he landed on Kenma.

The practice match was tomorrow after all, and one of the first years would most likely take his place. But most of them weren't as... distinguished as Kageyama or Hinata felt they were when they were first years. But they were still phenomenal.

Hinata wiped his groggy eyes and sent Kenma the news:

**< < KOZUME !!! I can't make it to the practice match tomorrow...**

Practice wasn't ending any time soon. Before Hinata could set his phone down again, it dinged. It was Kenma.

**> > What why?**

**< < I SORT OF have a fever. My mom or the coach would refuse to let me play. Why are you texting me right now during practice tho ??**

He tried to make it sound less serious than it was, and Hinata really wished he could've played against Kenma. His talent always put him in awe— but really, what wouldn't put him in awe? He once thought a transmission tower was the Tokyo Tower, after all.

**> > I got benched. They want the first years to practice for now. And I'm always sick, but I still play. I'm sick right now actually.**

**< < Oh, haha. I still might show up to watch the match, even though being on the court is always better. but See ya ..!**

Hinata flumped back down into his bed with a sigh. He knew he’d still get to rival against Kenma many times this year before he left for college, which was a little unsettling to think about how most of his friends were third years now, Kenma being one, too. In fact, Kenma had dyed his hair back to all black over the summer and gave it a small trim; Kuroo probably still talked to him from college and told him to. Everyone grew up too fast in his opinion.

Hinata's mother had suddenly opened his door and he flinched from being disrupted from his thoughts; she was holding a damp wash cloth, "Shouyou, have you slept alright?"

Hinata turned onto his side and looked at her, cutting straight to the point. "Mom, I want to play in the practice match tomorrow."

"Shouyou, you can't play in that condition. You're not going anywhere, don't argue."

Hinata fumbled out of his bed, his head pulsating from the rush of the blood flow and he nearly tipped over, but he kept his stance, "Then let me watch the game."

His mother sized him up, looking him up and down. She closed her eyes and gave a small puff out her nose, and then handed him the damp cloth. "Put this on your forehead and go lay down, I have to go back into work and help some patients.”

Hinata slumped, feeling somewhat defeated as he took the cloth from her. 

His mother turned to close the door, but stopped midway, her back still facing him. "I'll drive you then..." and with that, she closed the door behind her.

Hinata thanked her with a yell through the closed door, sending Kenma the good news and nearly jumping up in the air before he was hit with a wave of a fleeting head-rush, and his vision faltered.

"Ow, ow, ow." Hinata held his head as he collapsed into his mattress, clamping his eyes shut.

He smiled through the headache as he thought about atleast being able to go, to see his team on their first practice match with the first years and... maybe Kageyama getting along with them.

He laboriously draped the damp cloth across his forehead to soothe the running temperature and forced himself to get some shut eye. He had been thinking too hard about Kageyama, about feeling like a horrible friend to him.

His weight slowly sunk into the bed, warmth enveloping him. Quiet sounds and feelings made his inanimate hands tingle but in actuality, he couldn’t feel anything real at all. His mind processed everything from reality as if it were a dream, and he was, he was dreaming and was aware that he was.

Truthfully, these were his favorite because it was like he wasn’t asleep at all. He knew with these dreams, he’d be sleeping for hours on end.

His entire existence in his dreams felt pleasingly light and dainty like he had no weight in this world compared to the real one, yet they were _always_ sensuous.

In fact, he hadn't realized, but Hinata's once inanimate hands were carefully exploring the skin of a warm body, a firm body that his fingers made soft impressions into as he grazed along it.

Soft breathing from the other person resonated through the foreign, vacant room— in fact, it looked very much like his room, the very bed he lay on, but this time he wasn’t alone.

Hinata felt his own body being caressed, pressed into carefully with thought, but the hands that brought him such genuine sensitivity weren't those of a girl’s... but a boy's.

In the revelation, soft, moist lips began sucking on his neck. Then trailing his tongue down his chest, his stomach... hips—

A sudden huff of air forced itself out of Hinata's mouth as he tilted his head back, acquiescing to continue. His hand blindly reached and gripped the other boys short hair, seizing the soft locks through his fingers. 

His eyes dragged as he laboriously looked down at the bobbing head full of black hair. The erotic eyes staring back at him were dark, austere deep blue eyes.

Hinata's heavy eyes widened, panting roughly and irregularly. His mind itself was processing the sight below him, but the blinding pleasure inside him began to unfurl as he began to climax and—

The sound of cicadas and the dawn chorus of the morning birds easily woke Hinata, sweat perspiring across his body. 

The sun was just seeping over the horizon and the window by his bed was fogged. He stared at the ceiling through squinted eyes and parted, chapped lips.

Hinata rubbed his eyes and sat up. His entire body felt damp and clammy. 

“Damn it,” Hinata cursed, combing his sweaty palm through muse hair, and leaned over the bed to see the wash cloth that was on his head strewn on the floor. He pulled his feet over the side of the bed, an even more uncomfortable, cold stickiness beneath his boxers at the movement. He sheepishly scoffed, disbelief crowding his face as it flushed through every cycle of red and then he cursed again.

Before sliding off his boxers, he stood up and picked off the washcloth from the floor. He opened up his bathroom door and slid the shower door open, turning the knob to heated water.

It's not like there would be much to do to kill the remaining time this early in the morning until the practice match, but surely his dirty dream would be occupying his thoughts for quite some time; he couldn’t even deny who it happened with.

Why, of all people, why was it Kageyama...?

He slid the door closed again and stripped bare, throwing the dirty garments into the laundry hamper.

The boy looked into the mirror, examining his visage. He looked at his hands, the hands that spike a volleyball every day, the same hands that traced that soft skin... held the softest hair...

He could've sworn it was all real.

Before stepping into the shower, Hinata caressed his neck where the hickeys would've been. He trailed his fingers down his chest and further, just as Kageyama's tongue had.

 

Hinata would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i do good on the wet dream !? ~hyperventilated~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata can't play the practice match against Nekoma, but being a bystander gives him the worst view on Kageyama as he continues to deny it all. Things get a bit too serious and confrontational, but it's too hard to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think you guys will really like this chapter, i was proud of it myself, if you know what i mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> CITRUS GUIDE:
> 
> Chapter 2: Wet dream  
> Chapter 3: first relations boi/ aka making out  
> Chapter 6: Dry Sex  
> Chapter 7: Fluff, Kissing and horny Hinata lol  
> Chapter 8: sinful smut tf

Hinata turned up the AC and slumped back into his chair.

"Are you still feeling warm?" his mom asked and then he felt the back of her cold hand press onto his forehead. "Shouyou, you're still burning up."

He flinched before looking at his mother, her eyes focused on the road as she drove, “No, you’re just cold,” he averted before pushing her hand away, “and I don’t care. I don’t want to miss our first practice match."

His mother nodded, didn't say another word before turning into a parking lot outside the Nekoma high school. She steadily pulled into a spot and parked the car.

"Hey, this means you'll finally get to see your blonde friend, right?"

"Yachi? She's my manager I see her everyday." Hinata unbuckled and opened the door, stepping out of the car.

"No, no,” she shook her head, “the one that had roots before he dyed it all black again. But Yachi’s cute, too,” she said to herself, in which Hinata pretended he didn’t hear.

Yeah, that’s right. He’d have to see Yachi, Yachi the girl he almost came on to, Yachi the frantic girl that he’d thought about asking out but never would— Yachi the sweet girl he would dream about like three times a night before Kageyama decided to step in and literally take her place in Hinata’s rather venereal dream last night.

He shuddered, heat crawling up his spine and his face went red as he stood in front of the car, stepping up onto the curb as he waited for his mother to lock the car.

He couldn’t fathom why the hell his dream casted Kageyama, but he couldn’t complain about the _things_ Kageyama _did_. 

His wide, gazing fish eyes stared at the curb before his mother’s voice pulled him from his thoughts— he was glad she did.

She walked towards the building, Hinata in suit as they follwed others who were here to watch the match, too.

"You'll get to see the first years. It's their first practice match,” he noted, and his mother nodded, proceeding toward the door of the entrance. Hinata held open the door for her, and a couple of other people before finally jogging up to his mothers side.

 

Hinata and his mother sat down on the fourth row of the bleachers and Hinata propped his head up with his hand. He spotted Kageyama on the court as he set the ball to one of the first years, Kazame, who was actually an incredible wing spiker.

After all, he was at the camp that Coach Ukai had took Hinata to see his father, Ikkei Ukai. The kid was one of the exemplars that helped Hinata learn the three tempos in spiking a ball that was set to them. They were lucky to be taught by the prodigy Ukai-sensei. After all, the Little Giant was taught by him.

Hinata caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he scrutinized the first year: deft hands, game face, seemed like a prodigy already. Hinata could still read Kageyama’s stoic face as he set the ball to Kazame— they seemed to fit well enough together, but Hinata would never want to be replaced from the Dynamic Duo.

But that wasn’t the only thing unsettling as he thought; his airy eyes from staring kept watching Kageyama’s hands, and the way sometimes Tobio’s mouth would slightly hang open each time he set the ball carefully to accommodate Kazame’s skills. 

Hinata absently rubbed his neck, cursing under his breath at the limelight—

"Hinata!” A bright voice carried through the gym, and a pair of footsteps clanged up the metal bleachers. The first thing that greeted a startled Hinata's eyes was a warm, familiar and wide smile.

Sugawara Koushi.

His smile was... well, _Mr. Refreshing_. It made the conflicted feelings Hinata felt nearly dissipate completely.

"S-Suga!" Hinata popped up, nearly tripping on the people in front of him before he saw someone standing behind him. Daichi. 

"You guys! What are you doing here?"

Daichi set down his bag before sitting on the bleachers, tugging the bottom hem of Sugawara's sweater, insinuating that he sit down, “We did say we wouldn't miss a match."

"But aren’t you guys busy at college? This is only a practice match."

Suga shrugged before decidedly combing a hand through the curls on Hinata’s head, “Your hair’s gotten longer. Have you gotten taller over the summer?”

Hinata shrugged this time, chuckling awkwardly, but there was plenty more to be embarrassed about. 

"And come to think of it, why aren't you on the court?” Sugawara inspected the boy before sitting down beside Daichi, Hinata sat back down beside his mother who gave a polite wave to the other men.

Hinata gave him a sheepish look before burying his face in his palms and mumbling an, "I'm sick."

Daichi chuckled and Sugawara clapped a hand on Hinata's back, "That's weird, you haven't gotten ill since last year, why now?"

Hinata shook his head, releasing a breath and Suga's fingers slipped off of the tense boy's shoulder. There was really nothing to explain but utter disappointment. 

"So who's the kid that'll be playing in your place?" Daichi asked, scooting down a row to sit in front of Hinata.

Hinata nudged his chin toward a kid with wavy, parted black hair and dark eyes, “His name's Kazame. He already kicks ass at spiking. See watch."

Coach Ukai had called the team into a line, putting Kageyama up by the net to set tosses. By the time it was Kazame's turn to spike, he bound into the air and withdrew his arm. The next thing that came was a brutal spike of the ball. It hit the other side of the court maliciously, and Hinata, who was already accustomed to the exhibition, turned toward the older boys with a suggestive look.

Daichi lifted an eyebrow, "That's pretty fucking impressive..." and Sugawara interjected with a, "Even if Dateko's better than they were last year, that guy'd have no problem breaking through the iron wall..."

Hinata shrugged before turning to his mom, who fumbled through her purse in disinterest.

"Mom, you can go home, y’know. Natsu doesn’t sleep in long and it’d be bad for her to be home alone." He said honestly, but in truth he didn’t want her to stay now that Suga and Daichi were here.

As any mother would, she disregarded the true intent of his remark as a teenager and nodded, "How will you get home?"

Sugawara leaned forward from behind Hinata to get a look at his mother, “We can take care of him and have him home in time Ms. Shouyou." He flashed her his signature smile and she reluctantly nodded.

“Okay... Thank you," she leaned in toward Hinata and cupped the back of his head with her hand, "you stick with these two and don't try anything stupid. Call me when you're on the way home, okay? I love you."

She kissed his forehead and then stood up, stepping down the bleachers.

Daichi rustled a florid Hinata's hair and teased him. "Momma's boy. Guess that’ll never change.”

Hinata only clicked his tongue and laughed, wiping off his forehead before putting his eyes on the court again.

The opposing teams had huddled up.  
Coach Ukai laid out the game plan as the players nodded their heads. They put their hands together, and together they hurrahed a "Karasuno, fight!" as they threw their hands in the air. The team then headed onto the court.

Hinata watched as Yachi suddenly ran up to Kageyama; he turned around and Yachi said something that Hinata couldn't quite read off her lips. The more he tried to figure out what she said, the more he found himself just staring at her mouth.

Hinata's discord snaked around his brain and his chest. He didn't know what to think or feel right now, considering the odd circumstances he was in. But the two talking together made it feel weirder, as if they were working together to make him mentally implode— it surely felt like he would.

He slumped over, setting his chin into each of his palms, still studying the two.

Kageyama gave Yachi a small nod, fixing to turn and head to the court before she grabbed his wrist and he looked at her, his austere eyes widening in confusion. Saying a few more words— most likely ‘you can do it’ because Hinata was staring so hard it hurt— she then wrapped her arms around his waist.

The height difference was rather noticeable, but Hinata softly scoffed in confusion, anger, he didn’t know. Not only did _Yachi_  just hug _Kageyama_ , but Hinata then saw that Kageyama's hesitance slowly turned into compliance as he then wrapped his arms around the girl, offering small and awkward pats on her back, torso craning back with awkwardness.

This was unlike the either of them.

And Hinata couldn’t tell who he envied, who he antagonized as of right now as he swallowed a curse word behind his teeth.

The two seconds they embraced felt like two years to Hinata, and he dug his nails into his cheeks.

Hinata grinded his teeth as the two disentangled from their clutches and Kageyama blindly hurried onto the court, seemingly as thrown off course as Hinata; each of the teams did their salutations and bowed.

As much as Hinata loved his team, he couldn’t fathom how irritating it was that no one noticed what he saw, that no one called them out like Hinata wished he could in this moment.

"Kageyama, nice serve!" Spotted encouragements came from the team as Kageyama regained composure, launched the ball into the air, and then proceeded to build up a run to leverage himself into a leap.

His arm retracted as he then hit the volleyball with the palm of his hand. The ball floated through the air and over the net, then into the arms of Yamamoto, who received the ball swiftly and sent it to the front towards Kenma. Kenma's eyes flashed onto some first year, but Hinata watched as Lev ran at third tempo towards the front. Nekoma has never ceased to practice such techniques without fail.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi jumped into the air, their arms looming up towards the ceiling with their wrists pressed forward. They seemingly read the situation because at the same time, Kenma tossed to Lev as both he and the decoy first year swatted at the ball.  
Lev's hand connected with the volleyball softly, psyching them out with a paint-brush feint.

It happened to quickly for Karasuno, the ball toppled over their fingers, but Noya dived in after it with a quick dig, bounding it off his wrist before it could hit the ground and it went up in the air toward Kageyama.

The raven-haired boy furrowed his brows as he prepared to toss the ball to the deft Kazame.

Within a simple second, Kageyama's eye's suddenly zeroed in on Hinata's, as if habit, as if Hinata were on the court and they were about to do their Freak Duo.

In the sheer, yet perfect coincidence, within a moment, Kageyama's usually poise eyes widened; the volleyball that conjoined with his fingertips sloppily rebounded off as he flicked his wrist to set the ball to Kazame.

The slightly awry ball flew up in the air toward Kazame as he then snapped at the ball with great exertion. The ball hardly pinpointed his palm, and didn't hit it prosperously, but it still transcended through the hands of Nekoma's blockers.

And with that, the sound of a whistle was blown, and the referee raised his flag to signify Karasuno's first game point. The cheers on the bleachers and Karasuno themselves were drowned out as Hinata and Kageyama continued to gawk at each other, mouths agape.

Suga and Daichi then leaned forward and simultaneously yelled, "Nice kill!"

Hinata and Kageyama could feel the burning tension between each other, even with the great distance from the court to the bleachers where Hinata sat.

Kageyama’s fingers curled in confusion, wetting his lips as he stood at the freckled face from afar in shock— a hand on his shoulder then cutting the tension and making him jump. It was Noya, bringing him back to earth; Kageyama had finally broke the gaze they shared, giving Hinata the chance to breath again in a sharp exhale he had been holding.

There was a beat in Hinata’s head, his fever rising from the heat of confusion and complete perplexity as he side eyed Daichi sitting in front of him, and then Suga. They were oblivious to it— oblivious as if Hinata’s fever was just making him see things.

But he could feel his heartbeat in his head, forcing him to spent the rest of the game with his head on his knees and his hands laced behind his head.

Sugawara, knowledgable of Hinata's predicament had spent the entire game cradling his back, pulling him in a position whereas Hinata could at least lean on his lap.

By the third set, the dissonant uproars on the bleachers and the court was too much commotion for Hinata's sensitive ears to tune out; he lifted his head and Suga pointed at the score board.

Karasuno had won the final 'best of five' sets by 23-25 and Hinata stood up too quickly, panting on a semi-cloud nine and nearly toppling over Daichi who stood in front of him, hands cupped over his mouth as he shouted kudos to his former team.

Sugawara managed to grab the erratic boy by the back of his collar and pulled him down, unintentionally into his lap.  
"Hey, be careful and sit down! You still have a bad fever,”

Hinata sighed as he scooted off Sugawara, who then interposed that the first year Kazame had hit the winning point. Hinata would’ve expected that.

Karasuno had just won their first practice match with the new first years and although Hinata was pumped, he was disappointed he couldn't have been on the court. But still, was it his fault he made Kageyama screw up? Was Kageyama as confused as Hinata was about that awry play at the very beginning?

Hinata had no idea who to blame— but he’d have to say himself for everything that had to have happened so far. Or maybe it was Yachi’s fault for making his simple-minded self like her. But who did _she_ like? 

The team mates on the court all exchanged jubilations, and even embraces before lining up and bowing to the other team, thanking them for the good game.

Kageyama then hurried toward Yachi as she handed him a water bottle, handing others one as well. He gulped it down, squeezing the bottle as the water poured down his chin like a waterfall until Yachi had to grab it from him so he didn't choke. Almost impulsively, the small girl threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. A startled Kageyama pulled her weight, seizing her by the waist. Her face lit up, and to anyone it would seem just congratulatory, even if it was unorthodox of Kageyama to do anything of the like. But why would a confrontation like this happen for the _second_ time in _one_ night?

In fact, it was entirely abnormal for Kageyama to hug someone, but Yachi? Yachi who Hinata had liked for the longest time, hugging Kageyama so resolutely. Kageyama the boy in his dirty dream he would blatantly deny that he actually liked.

Hinata's fever was nearly mollified when a chill ran through his body.

 _What the fuck_ , he mouthed to himself.

Hinata took a few seconds to process the sight of the two before he stood up abruptly, sliding past Sugawara in a haste and practically hotfooting down the bleacher steps decidedly.

He heard Daichi call his name from the bleachers but honestly, he couldn’t really hear anything through his pounding heart in his head, a heady heat swimming throughout his whole body as he tried to escape himself— Kageyama and Yachi.

Storming toward the exit, he picked up his pace into a light jog as he pushed the gym doors open, greeted by darkness from the hiding sun until he stopped against the curb a ways in front of the school, panting. He could only sit, stumbling to the floor as if folding into himself. 

 _She must like Kageyama. Yachi likes Kageyama, Yachi likes Kageyama, Yachi likes Kageyama_ ; the mantra spun through his head before it spilled out of his mouth in exasperation. 

"Oy!"

Hinata didn't bother to turn around as Daichi's voice called for him. Sounds of footsteps scraped on the sidewalk quickly and then Hinata saw four pairs of shoes standing in front of his field of view. He looked up from the floor and there stood Sugawara, Daichi and...  _Yachi and Kageyama._

Hinata grit his teeth so hard it hurt, his face probably twitching from the anger and confusion he was feeling, the grains of the concrete digging beneath his hand.

"Hinata, what was that?” Sugawara said urgently, “We're taking you home right now."

It looked as if Hinata's illness finally overtook him as he looked at Shouyou’s florid face, sweat perspiring across it.

"Wait—" Kageyama said curtly and everybody looked at him.

"Tobio, he needs to go home n—"

"Fuck! I said wait," He held up his hand, everybody going mute at the urgency in his voice, "just let me talk to him."

Hinata knitted his brows in confusion and gave Kageyama a glare; a taste of his own medicine. 

Kageyama looked down on the pyretic boy and reached down, grabbing Hinata's wrist and forced him upwards. Hinata protested with a shake of his arm as he got up, dusting off his shorts.

Kageyama was surprised, as well as everyone else, when they saw Hinata then emit an immensely disgusted look toward Kageyama. 

Tobio would admit that he was scared to venture _this_ Hinata, to talk to him and be called out on his bullshit. And it _was_ bullshit, except that he didn’t know how to handle the Hinata that he liked who probably hated him now.

"H-Hinata...?" Yachi's whimpered as she reached a hand toward him and he took a step back, distancing himself from the pull of all his problems.

_"Then let's go talk."_

Kageyama looked at Daichi and Suga uncomfortably, an awkward reunion.

They could only give a subtle nod, "We'll wait here."

Hinata was the first to get a head start on Kageyama, quick lengthy steps that brought them closer to a reclusive area and Tobio knew there would he an oncoming conniption. They kept going until they rounded multiple corners into another small parking lot, seemingly for staff.

And then Hinata stopped and turned around, looking Kageyama in the eyes with a defensive stance, "Talk."

"Hinata, I—"

"What the _fuck_ was that on the court?” he snapped, “I may have never told you but isn't it fucking obvious I like Yachi?"

"Hinata—"

"What the hell is going on between you two? Hugging? Are you guys dating?" Hinata bombarded him with questions, the collected yet concerned look on Kageyama’s face pissed him off.

Kageyama opened his mouth before Hinata shot him one more citation, an unexpected one at that:

“Do you like Yachi?”

Tobio stared at the boy before him, mouth still hanging open with the words having died in his throat. Hinata could not have been more wrong, and Tobio could’ve not have been more stupid about leading Yachi on. He cursed his libido for what it’s done, and he only wished he could tell Hinata the words he told Yachi. Because in all truth, he wasn’t confessing his attraction to her that time after school.

He had, in his mind, confessed to Yachi about liking _Hinata_.

Hinata stared at the pensive boy, and chewed his lip before he walked toward the curb and sat down on the hood of one of the low-rise cars. His head swam, pulsing in agitation and apoplexy— a fever, too.

Kageyama wasn’t innocent— that much he knew. But neither was Hinata.

Kageyama slowly breathed, moving closer to the other boy as he watched Hinata cautiously; his head hung contemplatively, his curly hair shielding the fierce eyes behind them and then Tobio suddenly heard his own voice, a small crack in it as he spoke too quietly.

”Hinata, I don’t like _her_...”

Kageyama stared down at Hinata who only scoffed, slowly lifting his head to look at Tobio with impertinent eyes.

Hinata could see the sincerity on Kageyama’s face, each muscle and familiar nuance of his face was relaxed, his dark blue eyes dilated as he loomed over him. Those unyielding eyes from Hinata’s dream, making Hinata’s stomach churn and flip at the thought of it. A heady heat aside from his fever surged against him, an odd onslaught of libido.

He couldn’t understand why he felt so on edge.

He used to hate Tobio, when he was just a bit younger than he was now. Tobio, then, was harsh and ungracious, everything aside from Hinata and he swore to himself then that they would rival forever— he would hate him forever but he only proved himself wrong in this moment as he looked at Kageyama’s solace eyes, sincere eyes of a true person with emotions he often would never show.

It intimidated him, the words hiding behind Tobio’s eyes and stoic face and Hinata could only wonder what Tobio was thinking, what he was trying to say.

Hinata breathed unevenly, curling his fingers against the hood of the car when Kageyama moved closer, body stuttering as if questioning his thoughts that even Hinata couldn’t decipher. 

Hinata realized he wasn’t trying to say anything— he was trying to _do_ something when Kageyama suddenly leaned down into his lips with hesitation, as if tentatively making the impromtu move.

It was almost as if Kageyama thought this was the ample way to apologize.

Kageyama had hardly brushed his lips, a breath away, literally, but Hinata could feel the soft outline of Kageyama’s mouth on his.

His back sunk from under him, his arms that propped him up were faltering at the animate, feathery feel on his lips, smalls puffs of shaky air against his cheeks as Kageyama breathed; he knows what Kageyama wants to do— but he doesn’t...

And Hinata thinks he wants him to this time.

He clenched his eyes shut when he leans into Kageyama, their lips pressing together with more pressure, impact and warmth.

Tobio himself was taken aback at Hinata’s modest advance, artlessly snaking a hand from Hinata's collar to the back of his neck and barely into his hair, making the other boys breathing hitch. 

Hinata couldn’t tell if he was hearing his own heartbeat or if he was hearing Tobio’s too. It wouldn’t matter even if he tried to make sense of it.

The younger boy started moving his lips, startling Hinata until he blindly followed Kageyama's motions. The way Kageyama moved seemed right enough, although it was entirely foreign for Hinata to _feel;_ his lips were wet, warm, and... tempting.

Hinata’s cheeks were burning each time they pressed their lips against eachothers again after barely separating, his body already heated and even a ways south of it. 

Hinata didn't understand why, but he grasped Kageyama's shirt and pulled him down against him as if pulling on reigns.

Hinata's lower back was lying on the hood of the car now and he carefully coiled his hand around the back of Kageyama's neck as it was done to him, inviting the younger boy directly onto him.

Tobio made a small sound at the gesture, stomach pressing down onto Hinata's groin— considering the height difference, as he stood between Hinata's thighs. He could feel Hinata growing against him, if not quite literally; his thin jersey felt paper thin against Hinata’s overwhelming warmth against his stomach.

The pressure on Hinata's body forced a strangled moan out of him as the blood rushed to all the wrong places he hoped Kageyama wouldn't notice— except he knew he already did as they kissed slowly, as Kageyama suddenly was making his way down his jaw and onto his throat with freshly wet lips.

Hinata hummed, head falling back against the moisture crawling across his neck.

The streetlight beside them stared down at him, and he shut his eyes in embarrassment, in pleasure when Kageyama’s tongue pressed against the skin. His mouth spotted different parts of his neck, collar, and jaw ineptly, but Hinata had nothing better to compare it to. This was completely new to him, and it was a total turn on as he experienced it for the first time.

Hinata quietly whispered Tobio’s name, hiding his feverish voice. It was such a head-trip, the way Hinata's body yielded to Kageyama, his head was screaming no, to not relive or recreate the dream— it felt better when he was awake.

It boosted Kageyama’s ego, hearing his name slip from Hinata’s tongue; it was his first time trying something like this, but hearing Hinata made it sound like he was doing all the right things.

Kageyama gave him a final stripe on his neck, a strong kiss on his collar before suddenly breaking from Hinata’s skin; there was a sharp sensation of separation from the warmth of his lips and then he craned his head over Hinata's chest, panting in recovery.

Hinata himself sighed, eyes opening in immediate concern and confusal, in a sudden surge of disappointment. He could see Kageyama’s back rising and falling as he took deep breaths, and his ears were a deep crimson just as Hinata felt his were. 

The deep, warm breaths that Kageyama took landed on Hinata's chest and he cursed in his head; he had gotten too into it with Kageyama and could feel that all of his fever had transferred to his groin. 

The few seconds they collected themselves felt longer than forever, Hinata then laying back against the hood of the car, telling himself to breathe. His muse hair stuck against his sweaty forehead, his whole body sweltering in a mixture of arousal and fever. He was _almost_ ashamed of what just happened, and could still feel Kageyama fresh on his lips and neck. 

Hinata breathed brokenly under the raven-haired boy, infatuated in Tobio’s heat on top of him, the heat of arousal and restraint; Tobio’s head hung as he shifted uncomfortably against Hinata’s warmth to prop up his weight on the car hood. He breathed laboriously before gazing at Hinata between his bangs, his eyes the nuance of an apology, yet a pleading for approval; Hinata approved for sure, too much that his disappointment released through a sigh yet again at having stopped.

“I know,” Kageyama said inwardly, mouth hanging open as if he were gonna say something more, and Hinata thought he did before he realized it was indeed not Kageyama’s voice. It was Suga’s and then Daichi’s calling for them from a short distance.

Kageyama’s eyes then widened, stuttering before Hinata abruptly sat up, instinctively pushing against Kageyama and the boy stumbled back inelegantly, tearing the comfortable heat they shared apart and the boy cursed.

Hinata curled his knees to his chest, his hips burning in frustration and disappointment before he realized Kageyama’s were, too. Before he realized he himself brought _Kageyama_ to _that;_ he could see it through his jersey.

Stunned, Kageyama cursed, fumbling onto the curb and doing the same as he stared apprehensively at the dazed boy on the hood of the car.

Hinata looked down at Kageyama with a flushed face and curled lips before Kageyama’s eyes darted away, reverting his attention away furtively. 

The footsteps had finally rounded the corner, halted, and there stood a wide eyed Daichi and Suga,

"What the fuck is happening?” Daichi immediately questioned at the sight of them, “you've been gone for over half an hour."

Daichi had looked at the both of them, questioning their complexions and ragged breathing. Plus their weird, fetal-like positions.

"Did you guys get into a fist fight or something?" Suga stared at the short-winded boys.

Hinata shook his head, the overbearing anxiety from the close call had made the tent in his pants slowly disappear, “I— just take me home," the boy said as he scooted off of the car, hugging his own body as he walked toward the two older boys; they gave Tobio a questionable nod to acknowledge him at the least.

Kageyama could only watch as the three of them began walking away, Hinata not even giving a glance to Kageyama as if he would be questioning the current events for a while, just as Tobio would.

Tobio realized the older boy was grasping his neck, brows furrowed and a lip caught between his teeth pensively as he walked quietly.

And Tobio realized why:

 

Hinata’s _neck_ was freckled— freckled with deep colors of purple and blue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID I DO GOOD O ~also hyperventilates again~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama makes the stupidest decision in his life that will leave him conflicted; the player does NOT know how to play the game. Hinata himself won't give in to the truth about Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ANGST IS SO REAL IN THIS CHAPTER I HOPE I DONT PISS U OFF
> 
> ~~~
> 
> CITRUS GUIDE:
> 
> Chapter 2: Wet dream ;0  
> Chapter 3: Dry sex on a random persons car, eh ??  
> Chapter 6: Fired up Dry Sex and a handjob, whaat ?  
> Chapter 7: Some kissu~~ fluff and a horny Hinata ???  
> Chapter 8: Straight up smut (2500+ words :00) of a blowjob, grinding and handy-j (;

Staying home was not an excuse.

 

When Hinata had woken up earlier today, he was surprised to see it was Saturday, meaning he'd slept through Friday— a fever would do that.

It had been at ease since he’d slept, but his mind and thoughts would never ease the thought what happened the nught before; it made him want to suffocate himself with his pillow.

Hinata knew if he never had that damn dream, he probably never would've let Kageyama escalate that far.

But the worst part was that Hinata didn't even want to deny that Kageyama felt so much better in real life apart from his dream.

What _could’ve_ happened had Daichi and Suga never came?

"Oh my god..." Hinata buried his face in his pillow, humiliated at the thought of it.

The trouble boy groaned, quickly sitting up and tossed the pillow across the room, wishing he could throw his _stupid_ thoughts away _that_ easily.

Saturday.  
No school, no practice.

The only thing that really could've gravitated Hinata towards school is if his intents were to go to practice. And despite Thursday nights incident, to see Yachi.

But typically after any matches, practice the day after would be spent on technicalities about the game. Via, how to improve, what they excelled on, what to expect next time, and so on. The last few sparse minutes would be spent on actual volleyball to practice what each individual person needed to work on while on the court.

Really, he'd be in it to play, but that'd mean he would have to see Kageyama. And even worse, Yachi, whom he probably couldn't face after what happened between her and Kageyama AND Kageyama and himself.

Hinata looked at himself in the mirror for the first time today, which sat on the wall above his dresser on the other side of the room.

All while scrutinizing his features, he lifted his legs to hang over the side of the bed and then he pursed his lips. His eyes had caught something on his neck and he nearly felt his heart fly out his throat.

"What the," Hinata groused as he set his feet on the barren floor and began walking towards his mirror.

He tilted his head slightly back to show his neck more prominently in the reflection; a small bundle of purple, brown, and blue spots dotted his neck.  
Hinata knew what they were, he wasn't that dumb, but he gulped in embarrassment.

Hinata swallowed his humility and cupped his hand over his throat in an attempt to hide it even though no one else was in his room.

He felt like the whole world might know somehow, and then he recalled that in Sugawara's car, Daichi was in fact staring at his throat when he had asked if he and Kageyama had gotten into a fist fight. His legs nearly gave out from under him when he was certain of what Daichi was so deep in thought about.

"Oh, fuck me." Hinata mumbled, which made him remember Kageyama between his thighs and the way that he pressed against his body, and Hinata nearly slapped himself on the face.

This would haunt him forever, always coming back to bite him in the ass.

Hinata walked to his nightstand beside his bed and flipped open his phone. 7:46 AM. Which meant that breakfast, typically around 8:00 on weekends would be ready soon. But he knew he couldn't let his mother see the aftermath of his stupidity from Thursday night on his throat. Infact, he was surprised she hadn't seen it while he slept all day during Friday.

He decided he should get a birdbath to pretend he'd gotten cleaned up at least, and he opened his bathroom door to turn on the shower.

He remembered being here before when he had had a wet dream, and he glanced at his hickeys in the mirror one more time before turning on the sink to douse his hair in water.

_They're real this time..._

Hinata scrubbed the hand soap beside the sink in his hair before washing it out and drying his head thoroughly with a towel. He walked outside of his bathroom and opened up a drawer on his dresser and pulled out a fresh shirt, slipping it over his head. Knowing he'd have to hide his hickeys, he draped the towel he was holding around his neck and let each end lay on his chest.

Before stumbling down stairs, he shut off the shower and greeted his mom with a "Good morning, breakfast smells nice."

"Shouyou, how'd you sleep?" his mom asked as she picked the toast out of the toaster, setting them on a plate.

"I think I slept off the fever, if you consider that well enough."  
He sat down at the table, sipping the orange juice that was set in front of him.

"Did you tell the boys 'thank you' for dropping you off?"

Hinata nodded as his mother then set down his plate of breakfast and she sat across from him.  
"You slept the whole day yesterday after you came back, under the covers like you were hiding in a rabbit hole or hibernating. You didn't get too riled up at the game did you? I thought you died in your sleep or something."

"It'd be the best way to go." Hinata joked, but his mother hated his sarcastic sense of humor. Typically, he couldn't make a joke without getting scolded and then being lectured a life lesson.

"Shouyou, take off the damp towel. You just had a fever, now's not the time to be getting a cold."

"No, my hair is still wet, I woke up late for breakfast."

"You made it here just fine, take off the towel." Her voice elevated.

"Then let me go hang it up---"  
Hinata stood up from his chair but his mother had reached across the table, her hand gripping the towel and pulling it off his neck with one swift motion.

Her reaction was no different than Hinata's when she saw his neck.

"Hinata, what the fuck is this!?" she snapped as she stood up from her seat and stomped her way around the table.  
Her hand grasped Hinata's shirt collar and she tugged him toward her, tracing her other hand down his hickeys and she looked up into his eyes with vehemence.

"What is this, Shouyou?!" she spat as she jabbed at his neck with her finger. Hinata stumbled, taking a step back and he reciprocated with a, "I got into a fight with Kageyama."

"I'm not stupid, how do you think you were born? I know damn well those are hickeys. What the hell really happened when I let you stay at the game? Who gave you these nasty hickeys?!"  
She bombarded him with questions and Hinata stood still, failing to come up with an excuse.

It's not like he should confess that it was Kageyama who left him with the eyesores. After all, it could practically be called a drunken mistake with how Hinata's fever made him so out of it.

But sometime during that session with Kageyama, Hinata didn't even feel pyretic; all he felt was pleasure.

But Hinata couldn't just sell him out, despite what Kageyama had done to piss him off intentionally---  
"Yachi."

It just slipped out. Right out of his mouth and Hinata flinched, before slowly looking at his mother, whose heart probably popped in her chest.  
Hinata watched as she stuttered and then she let go of his shirt,  
"Hinata, I don't want you seeing her. I don't care if she's your manager. You stay _away_ from her."

Hinata fumbled to get a word in before his mother spoke again, "Did you have sex with Yachi, Shouyou?" Her eyes asked for the truth but her tone demanded that he'd better say no.

After all he didn't exactly screw Yachi.

The boy looked at his mother with a sincerely straight face. "No."

"Then how did you get the hickeys?" She asked as she sat on the table.

"...After the game, I talked to Yachi outside and I guess our enthusiasm got the best of us. One thing led to another-- b-but all we did was kiss and..." Hinata grasped his throat to suggest the hickeys, "this..."

His mother had to close her eyes, scrunching her face as she seemingly processed this and probably was imagining her innocent little boy... doing things that she knew boys his age would eventually do. She knew he had needs and was obviously growing in more ways than one, especially intimately.

Hinata almost wanted the story he made up about Yachi to be true, because even the thought of Kageyama made his head spin. But that's only because Hinata knew how much he actually liked what happened. But he still questioned where he stood with Yachi, considering that if he liked her so much, then why would he put all the blame on her when she was innocent? Maybe he should try to settle how he felt by seeing her...

"Shouyou, go get me your phone. It's off limits for the rest of this weekend. I don't want you talking to that Yachi or getting any ideas until it's Monday and you have to go to school. God, I could nearly pull you out of that fucking school! Are you trying to ruin things for yourself?!"

At this point, Hinata knew she was just rambling to herself more than she was to him, really. Hinata stood and waited until she finally dismissed him to hurry and get his phone to bring it to her.  
-  
When he picked up his phone, he hastily sent Yachi a message:

**< < I'm coming over tonight after it gets dark. See you soon. DTB (don't text back)**

After he was sure it sent, he cleared his messages and turned his phone off, hurrying down the stairs and setting it on the table in front of his mother.  
The rest of breakfast was spent in silence.

 

***

 

It probably wasn't natural to like going to the park to go on the playground at Kageyama's age. But in his free time on weekends, that's where he'd vacate to to play volleyball and think through stuff.

He sat at the end of the slide with the volleyball in his lap. He was hunched over it with his arms slumped over his legs and he stared at the mulch beneath his feet.

He hadn't been able to see Hinata in two days. Although he took full responsibility for never texting people, even Hinata, he found himself pouting for not having received a reply from Hinata.

The coach never asked Kageyama to text Hinata if he were coming to practice; Kageyama was just hoping to see him. Maybe give him an apology for what happened after the practice match.

He stood up from the slide at the sound of children's voices, pulling his phone out from his pocket and flicking it open.  
No replies from Hinata.

_Maybe he hates me after what happened..._

Kageyama squinted his eyes and then turned his head up to the sky. He gazed at the nimbostratus clouds looming over him. It was probably going to rain real soon, and it wasn't even noon yet.

"What the fuck? How long was I sitting out here?" he said as he looked back at his phone, dialing in Yachi's number and he brought the phone up to his ear as it rang.

It rang a couple times before the line picked up and Yachi came on, "Hello?"

"Yachi, I'm at the park a little outside your apartment vicinity and it's fixing to rain. Can I come over?"

The line was silent for a little bit, until she spoke up with some hesitance, "Uhhhhhh... Yeah, I mean you can head over now but my mom and I are out running some errands so you might get there before we do."

"Alright, cool. See you soon."  
Kageyama ended the call and shut his phone, stepping out of the mulch box and into the grass.

He contemplated texting Hinata once more. So he did.

**< < Hinata, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw myself on you... Look, I have the work you missed at school. I'm coming over tonight to drop them off.**

His heart pounded, finger itching to press the send button and he finally pressed it.

Before rustling his hair and taking a few deep breaths, he laid out his plans for today.  
He'd head over to Yachi's, and honestly he didn't know what he'd plan on doing there, but maybe it'd alleviate some of the angst he had over Hinata. Then he'd go to Hinata's house and drop off his work and go home. Simple.

Kageyama scrolled through the pictures on his phone as he walked to Yachi's, and he stopped at a picture of him and Oikawa. Aka, the "Tobio is No Match for Oikawa-san" picture and he chuckled. Oikawa had sent it to him after Karasuno had beaten Aoba Johsai and the two of them practically bonded over it.

"Maybe I should talk to Oikawa again... we haven't talked since he went to college." Kageyama mumbled to himself.

By the time Kageyama had gotten to the end of his camera roll, he stood out front Yachi's apartment complex.  
He rung her up to tell her he made it, and she told him they'd be there very soon.

"My mom was called in for a meeting so maybe you and I could finish up some of the errands for her." Yachi told Kageyama as he climbed up the stairs.

"Sure, that's no problem. I'm sitting outside your door, I just made it so I'll see you soon." he said as he stood against the wall beside the apartment door and he sat down.

"Wait, stay on the phone. We're pulling up right now."

Kageyama heard the car tires whine as a car came up, and the sound of a car door opening and closing.

"Bye mom!" Yachi said to her mother, and she made her way up the stairs, still holding the phone to her ear.

Kageyama watched as Yachi reached the top and she smiled when she spotted him.

"Hellooo." she said into the phone, as she stopped in front of Kageyama and giggled.

She closed the phone and Kageyama followed through, the call ending.  
Kageyama stood up and walked toward her, "Hey, what were you guys doing all day?"

"My mom is trying to set up a party at her office. They had a big break. But, the errands you and I are gonna run are to pull a surprise party for her when she comes back. Would you want to stay for a little bit? It'd be great to have someone else help. You can stay the night if it rains." Yachi looked at Kageyama with a suggestive look and he nodded his head.

"Sure, I want to spend as much time as I can with you anyway."

_No, I don't._

Yachi's mouth slightly hung open and she nodded slowly before searching for the house key on her chain and unlocking the door.

She slid off her shoes and Kageyama did the same, placing them by the platform.  
"Do you want any water?" she asked as she set her key chain and phone on the living room table.

"Sure, yeah."

She smiled and walked into the kitchen. Kageyama settled himself onto the couch and reached for the remote on the table. Before he could grab the remote, Yachi's phone vibrated.

Kageyama tentatively turned it over, flipping it open and looked at the notification. It was from Hinata.  
Kageyama cursed to himself before reading the message. It read:

**> > I'm coming over tonight after it gets dark. See you soon. DTB (don't text back)**

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion, and he nearly felt the urge to text Hinata back before he realized it was Yachi's phone. He flinched when he heard footsteps and he set the phone down after closing it.

_Why the fuck would he be texting Yachi and not me? Why is he planning on coming over tonight?_

Yachi came into the room holding a glass of iced water and set it down on the table.  
"We'll head out in a little bit. Hopefully before it starts raini--"

Kageyama grabbed Yachi's wrist as she leaned over to set down his drink. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Kageyama, whose eyes were cast down.  
"Be honest with me," Kageyama spoke imperceptibly, "do you like Hinata?"

Her mouth hung open as she stood upright, her arm still in the boy's grip. "No,"

 _Good_...

"I told you what happened that one night was only a mistake... I'm positive that his fever was kicking in because he sort of looked out of it. I-I mean, I could feel the heat coming off of him from even afar, so I should've known something was wrong. He probably wasn't himself when he... nearly kissed me." she stuttered, diverting her eyes after she finished talking. Her face went red and she sat down beside Kageyama.

"You didn't let him kiss you at all, did you?" Kageyama asked after Yachi placed her other hand on his hand that held her wrist.

_I can't let them have a chance... I can't believe I'm being so pitiful. But I just like Hinata too much._

"N-no, I didn't..." Yachi said nearly inaudibly as her eyes flicked between looking at Kageyama's eyes and his lips.

Kageyama leaned closer, sliding the hand on her wrist up her arm until he held her cheek. "Then can I...?" He stared at her mouth.

He never felt so repulsive. He didn't have to do this. He didn't want to... And so he did.

He brought their lips together and Yachi trembled, placing her hand on his shoulder.

They sat there before Kageyama began moving his lips and then he gripped her waist, pulling her closer.

Kageyama was disgusted in himself. He felt nothing for her, and yet here he was. Was this really helping his chances of getting Hinata? Of driving Hinata away from Yachi? Or would it drive Hinata away from him?

Kageyama kissed Yachi with even more fictitious passion.

Had Yachi fallen for him? Her fingers curled on his shirt with a tight grip as she melted into the kiss. He had made her believe that all his lies were true. That he wanted her and cared for her. But in Kageyama's head, kissing this girl was the only way that he could get the person he really wanted. Hinata.

Before Yachi could lock herself into Kageyama, he moved back, their lips separating.

She looked at him through wide eyes and a flushed face, her demeanor showing how perplexed she was.

 _This is for Hinata..._ Kageyama reiterated to himself in his head.

He licked his lips, tasting Yachi as he then gazed into her eyes,

 

  
"...Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u want to kill me ?? >^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama can't roll out the red carpet for himself while he makes too many mistakes; he'd say he deserves it, but he has too much pride as he calls playing with Yachi's heart "winning Hinata's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm entirely aware that this chapter is a little revolved around the pseudo KageYachi, but I have a good reason. That's because I may be doing a double update. (Within 24 hours so I can revise the other part.) The two updates were intended to be one chapter, but it seemed to mesh together so it will be two !!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> CITRUS GUIDE:
> 
> Chapter 2: Wet dream ;0  
> Chapter 3: Dry sex on a random persons car, eh ??  
> Chapter 6: Fired up Dry Sex and a handjob, whaat ?  
> Chapter 7: Some kissu~~ fluff and a horny Hinata ???  
> Chapter 8: Straight up smut (2500+ words :00) of a blowjob, grinding and handy-j (;

Yachi locked the door behind her.  
Kageyama adjusted his shirt, and wiped his face when he felt flecks of rain spray his cheek. It wasn't showering yet, but it was drizzling slightly, coming in at an angle.

"We're gonna have to hurry to get the stuff for my mom's surprise, It looks like it's gonna rain now." Yachi said as she unwrapped the strap around the umbrella and then held it out in front of her, letting it release and open. She held it over her head and walked toward Kageyama while hugging her body and rubbing her arm.

"Are you cold?" Kageyama asked as he grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled out his arm. Yachi watched as he took the umbrella out of her hand and swapped it for his jacket. "Put it on."

Kageyama insisted and Yachi slowly put it on while looking at him as if saying 'Am I even allowed to?'.

Kageyama could feel the back of his ears light up. He'd never jumped into something like this before without a plan like volleyball. He wasn't even sure how long he wanted to hold this out, or in fact _who_ he was doing this all for.

Her arms barely made it out the end of the sleeve, and the sleeve slumped over her fingers when she held up her arms.

"It's a little big." She laughed as she flapped the sleeves around and Kageyama nodded, reciprocating with, "You look good in my clothes."

Now, Kageyama had to pretend to be her boyfriend.  
After she had said 'yes' it made it official, but it was only official to Yachi, not Kageyama. After all, to him, she was just a chess piece in his little game to win Hinata. He could only wonder what Yachi must've felt. Excitement? Was she anticipating to be his girlfriend? Or just anyones? Those cliché butterflies that would float in your stomach at the sound of those contractual words; Kageyama didn't feel anything. Nothing -- all his libido driven towards Hinata.

But Kageyama knew he really wasn't boyfriend material. Not for Yachi, at least.

Kageyama wrapped his arm around Yachi's shoulder and pulled her close. "You have to stay with to me so you don't get wet." he said while squeezing her arm and Yachi nodded,  
"Y-yeah. That won't be a problem."

Together they stepped down the stairs and onto the pavement.  
Her warmth lit up his side, and he mentally cringed. The only heat he wanted more than anything was Hinata's. Even the delicate thought of him aroused Kageyama, and he tightened his grip on Yachi to dissipate his forbidden reveries.

"So what all do you plan on buying and where?" He asked as they walked on the sidewalk, Kageyama letting Yachi guide him.

"Well, I was thinking of going to Coach Ukai's shop, but it's sort of far. But all we really need is a cake and some streamers or balloons. There's a small shop around the next bus stop."

Kageyama nodded and attempted to nonchalantly ask Yachi about Hinata. "So have you talked to Hinata lately?"

"Hm... I haven't seen him since Thursday at the practice match but the last time I really talked to him was when you both came over to study."

_So she didn't see that I opened the text yet..._

"Good. I don't want him getting any ideas." he said, resting his cheek on the top of her head as they walked. He adjusted his grip on the umbrella and gazed out at the street. The concrete was a muddled gray, collecting puddles of water by the curb as the rain hit the pavement. How depressing. Even worse than the day he was branded "King of the Court" as a mockery. But nothing could one-up how shitty it was that he didn't make it into Shiratorizawa because he failed the exams. Though, at the same time he got to meet Hinata. That dumbass he liked so much. This time, he wasn't going to deny that he did.

_So much has happened within the week..--_

"We're here." Yachi said, and Kageyama could hear the smile in her voice. Why was she so happy..?

He let her walk inside first, holding the door for her as he closed the umbrella and walked inside the shop. A small chime of bells greeted them as they came in.

"Kageyama, I'm gonna go grab a cake. Could you get the balloons and streamers?"

He nodded, setting the umbrella beside the door and he watched as Yachi disappeared to the other side of the shop. He could finally breathe.

Perhaps the heat of the moment of when Hinata texted Yachi, the thought that he shouldn't let him have a chance with her sort of blighted his endeavors.

He really didn't know why he asked Yachi out, other than he was sure it was because if he did, than Hinata couldn't have her. Kageyama didn't even want Yachi, but when Hinata had said he was coming over at such a strange occasion, Kageyama flipped. Hopefully Yachi liked Kageyama enough to the point that she'd let down Hinata if he ever made a move.

Kageyama glided down the aisles, looking everything over before spotting the small party section.

He folded his arms and stared at the products.  
"What the fuck kind of stuff would a woman want." Kageyama grumbled, swatting the stuff on the shelves around while contemplating what kind to get.

He heard giggling behind him and he looked over his shoulder. Yachi was holding a pre-made cake in her hands and she walked up to Kageyama's side.  
"Here hold this." she said as she set the cake in his hand and plucked bright colored streamers and a bag of balloons off the shelf. "It doesn't really matter. Woman aren't that much of a puzzle."

She grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers as she pulled him to the front of the store toward the cashier. Kageyama grimaced.

_Her hands don't fit in mine..._

His frown deepended. Today was going to be a long day.

 

***

 

"Surprise!"  
The lady winced, even a small yelp escaping her at the ambush when she opened the door. Confetti rained down onto her, settling on her hair like snow.

"Yachi! What is this?" her mother eyed the girl who just hurled the confetti into the air. She shut the door behind her, locking it and she removed her shoes by the platform. "You're cleaning this up."

Yachi pursed her lips and apologized. "Well, I figured we'd celebrate the big break you had at the office. I know you just had a party with your coworkers but, as your favorite daughter, I thought we'd commend your efforts here, too."

The older woman laughed, her body swaying here and there, "You're my only daughter. But Yachi, truth be told I'm a _bit_ buzzed. I had to be dropped off by my subordinate. And I'm especially tired."

"I'm not letting you blow off my efforts like you did last year. Now come on, you drunk."

Yachi grasped her mother's wrist and pulled her into the kitchen. The woman stumbled as she was lugged behind her daughter like cargo, wobbling from intoxication.

Her eyes widened as Yachi set her down on a barstool in front of the counter. The buzzed woman gazed at the condition of the kitchen like a child gazing at the stars. The streamers hung from across the ceiling, the variants of colors draped across the kitchen began meshing together. Balloons were tied to the chairs, bobbing in the air. The dimmed lights were backed up by lit candles amongst the counters and then a boy set a cake in front of the dazed woman-- Wait. A boy?

Yachi's mother stared at the boy who stood in front of her with his apathetic face.  
"Wha-- Yachi's who is this?" she asked through squinted eyes and a slack jaw.

Yachi furrowed her eyebrows and set her hands on the counter, leaning toward her mother. "Kageyama," she said rather informatively, "he was on the phone with me earlier today...?" she noted, lifting the end of the sentence into a question to try drawing out her mother's retentiveness. "Just how drunk are you?"

Kageyama had walked to Yachi's side from the other side of the counter and folded his arms.

Madoka's glossy eyes doubled over the boy's features. His build was boldly accentuated due to the shadows cast on him from the dim lighting. He looked so mysterious with his unrelenting eyes.

She nodded and looked at Yachi before shamelessly asking, "So's he your boyfriend?"

Both Kageyama and Yachi went red at her question. Kageyama nearly gagged at how upfront that was. He knew what he'd gotten himself into, but being labeled Yachi's boyfriend was worse than being called "King", and now that it was spreading like wildfire made him feel like an arsonist.

Yachi looked up at Kageyama, as if asking for permission to nod yes. So he nodded for her.

"Yeah, I am." he lifted the corner of his mouth. A pseudo smile.

Yachi pointed to the cake and lifted her eyebrows, "Mom, eat the cake. It's your favorite. If you finish you're slice, I'll get you your present and then you get to go to bed." Yachi said as she turned to the fridge to get water to dilate the alcohol in her mother.

"Is it my birthday?" Madoka laughed by herself at her own joke.

Then she picked up the spoon on the plate, carving a piece of the cake. Her glassy eyes then locked into Kageyama's as she brought the spoon into her mouth.

"What the..." Kageyama mumbled nearly inaudibly; only he could hear himself.

Madoke chewed the cake, pulling the spoon out of her mouth sensually and then licking it.

Kageyama had never been on the receiving end of such wanton innuendoes and his eye twitched.

She licked her lip glossed lips and then broke the gaze as she scooped up another piece. Yachi came over with a glass of water, setting it in front of her mother.  
"Drink this while you eat so your hangover isn't as much of a bitch in the morning."

Kageyama stood dazed, as he diverted his eyes away from Madoka and instead onto Yachi.

_She didn't see that...? Did she just--? Wh--?_

Kageyama swallowed nothing, his throat dry and then he sat down at the table, away from Yachi's mother. He could feel her gaze on the back of his head sometimes as she ate slowly.

Yachi sat across Kageyama and cupped his hands in hers, lowering her voice, "Kageyama, thank you for helping me set up. She probably won't even remember that we did this when she wakes up with a hangover tomorrow... but it means a lot to me..."

Kageyama bore with his disgust, and gave her his best smile. Yachi's eyes lit up profusely, and she looked over Kageyama's shoulder at her mother. "Are you done eating?" she asked and Madoka nodded.

"Now get me my present." her eyes fixated on Kageyama as she gave Yachi an order.

_Oh..._

Kageyama watched as Yachi stood up, heading outside the room and he heard footsteps retreating upstairs. He didn't dare look at Madoka as he heard her stool screech from underneath her as she stood up.  
He squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of her footsteps pattering on the tile, moving towards him and then he felt her breath on his neck. It reeked of alcohol and yet it smelled sweet from the cake. Kageyama opened his eyes;

She leaned over him, enough to where her cleavage was in his line of sight and then she whispered, "How far have you gotten with my Yachi?"

Her hand slowly squeezed his bicep and his airflow restricted. Should he breathe her in? It's not that this turned him on, in fact it was nauseating-- sickening. Was it only Hinata that could turn him on..?

"N-not very far...?" he stuttered. Yachi should come back any minute--

Her lips nuzzled into the crook of his neck and he clenched his jaw, gripping her shoulders and pushing her away but she insisted herself onto him forcefully.

"You can get further with me." she persisted, tugging up his shirt.

"N-no-- Get the hell off of me!" he yelled as he shoved her off strenuously.

She raked her nails across his neck in retaliation as she stumbled back and then suddenly she yelled out Yachi's name.

Madoka forced herself to lie on the floor as if she were defenselessly knocked down, and glared up at Kageyama as he sat wide eyed and winded on the chair, grasping his neck that she just clawed like a rabid animal.

Yachi had came fumbling down the stairs, nearly tripping as she dashed into the kitchen with her hair on end. "M-mom! Are you okay?!" she yelped, getting onto her knees to pull her mother up. "What happened?!"

Madoka's face twitched and she glowered at the boy, letting her daughter pull her up from the floor and then suddenly she spat an incrimination, "Your boyfriend just came onto me, forcing himself onto me when you left."

Yachi's pupils contracted immensely as she looked at Kageyama with fire in her eyes. "I think you'd better go." she growled, cradling her mother.

Kageyama never really cared for Yachi, much less paid attention to her. But he'd never seen this side of her.  
He stood up into a wide stance, "Yachi, that's not wh--."

"GET THE FUCK OUT." she screamed, the blood rushing to her face as it turned red.

Kageyama didn't argue, and he was out of the apartment in no time.

Woman _are_ a puzzle... So, Yachi's house was off the list, now it was time to give Hinata his notes...

But it wasn't until he stood outside the door in the dark that he realized the only thing he cared for out of what just happened was,

 

  
"She still has my jacket."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys really can't contain themselves with each other, and they'll both admit their guilt as they both still hold onto the lies they won't tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Finally! The second part of the double update (which technically was hardly a DU) but i think you will enjoy this ! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) iykwim
> 
> ~~~
> 
> CITRUS GUIDE:
> 
> Chapter 2: Wet dream ;0  
> Chapter 3: Dry sex on a random persons car, eh ??  
> Chapter 6: Fired up Dry Sex and a handjob, whaat ?  
> Chapter 7: Some kissu~~ fluff and a horny Hinata ???  
> Chapter 8: Straight up smut (2500+ words :00) of a blowjob, grinding and handy-j (;

 

**7:53 pm.**

Hinata had been staring at the clock for the past half hour.

**7:54.**

"...Hinata?" Natsu tapped his thigh.  
The little girl was sitting between his legs, his arms wrapped around the girl from behind as he held a controller.

Natsu's small fingers fumbled with the controller analog and then she shook his arm, "Oni-chaaaan." she whined, begging for his attention to be on her and not the clock.

Hinata looked down at her, and she hoisted herself onto his lap. She looked at him with her brown eyes, "Can we go outside and play? You've been playing games forever."

Hinata shook his head and looked out the window. "Natsu, it's getting dark out and it's damp outside from raining." He tugged on her pigtail's slightly, "Now go to bed or something. It's getting late and I need to study."  
_With all the notes I don't have._

Natsu stood up, waddling out of the room and closed the door behind her with a, "Goodnight, Oni-chan."

Hinata stretched out on the floor, eventually turning his head up toward the clock.

**8:02 pm.**

He should've been heading out to Yachi's a half hour ago. He glanced up at the TV, his video game had froze around the time he started staring at the clock, but Natsu and her closed-mindedness couldn't tell the difference.

It still entertained her, but Hinata was dying for her to go to bed so he could finally bail on this place.

He sat up, hoisting himself onto the balls of his feet and then he stood up.

It was about time he could finally start heading to Yachi's house, and maybe tell her what happened with his mom. But how would he tell her about why he got in trouble in the first place? He couldn't tell her about Kageyama... and what they did.

Hinata did like it, or maybe he just liked the pleasure he got from it.  
"That doesn't mean I like Kageyama... Only what happened..." Hinata tried to soothe and wire himself to feel a certain way.

"Shouyou!" his mother called from downstairs, her voice muffled from the closed door so Hinata opened it. He knew it was dinner time, and he walked over towards the balcony from the game room and leaned over it,  
"Mom, I'm studying for the days I missed at school so I'm skipping dinner and then going to bed early."

Hinata waited for a response, it was quiet with no answer before Hinata stumbled downstairs to persuade his mother. "Why fucking call me if you're not gonna reply..." he groused under his breath.

Before he could get to the kitchen, a knock came from the front door. He continued into the kitchen and his mother was working at the stove.

"Mom, someone's at the door."

"Go answer it."

... _Ignore me earlier then, why don't you?_

Hinata scrunched his nose as he walked to the front door, unlatching the locks and then swinging the door open--

 _Nope_.

Hinata nearly slammed the door closed before a forearm stopped it.

"Hinata." Kageyama's belligerent voice intruded. He let himself inside the house, closing the door behind him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hinata feuded as he reached past Kageyama to open the door again, who only stepped in front of the door knob. Hinata's chest pressed against Kageyama's arm and then his eyes caught the smaller boys neck, gawking at the hickeys.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Hinata enunciated each word through gritted teeth.

Kageyama shook his head, disregarded the hickeys-- that he was positive he gave him, and pushed Hinata's shoulder to make some room, "You've been ignoring my texts." he said in a lowered voice, suddenly aware he was in someone else's house after 8:00 at night.

Hinata turned around, walking toward the kitchen, giving Kageyama a barren "Let yourself out." There weren't many places to escape to, considering this was his own house.

The younger boy followed behind Hinata silently into the kitchen. Ms. Shouyou was washing a pan in the sink, letting out a gasp when she saw the two boys standing in the kitchen, "Tobio, what are you doing here?"

Hinata looked at him with a redolent attitude, probably wondering the same thing as his mother.

"I came to drop off the work Hinata missed when he couldn't come to school. He hasn't been answering his phone and it was pretty important material."

It was silent for a moment before his mother interjected, "Shouyou got his phone taken away for being irresponsible."

Hinata pursed his lips and then he looked at Kageyama funny. "Wait, then where's the notes?"

Both Hinata and his mother stared at an empty handed Kageyama, who cursed to himself as he inspected his person, "I must've left them at my house..."

Hinata scoffed, staring daggers at the other boy until he noted the red scratches on Kageyama's neck, who couldn't help but stare at Hinata's hickeys.

The taller boy looked at the latter boy's mother, who raised an eyebrow when she noticed Kageyama's concern.

"See what I mean? Did he tell you about the girl Yachi who gave those to him?" Hinata's mother tilted her head to peer at her son's neck and then she looked at Kageyama. She gave a small, misleading chuckle, "Hinata, why don't you tell Tobio about what happened Thursday night?"

Kageyama's face flushed crimson, but suddenly he felt a sting in his chest.

_Wait, I thought I gave those to him. What is she talking about?_

Hinata shook his head in anger and he stormed out of the kitchen. Kageyama looked at Ms. Shouyou, who gave a small shrug and then he followed after Hinata.

By the time Kageyama walked into Hinata's room, the smaller boy was sitting on the bed and putting on his shoes.

"Where the hell are you going? It's pretty late to go for a jog." he shut the door behind him, locking it so their upcoming altercation wouldn't resonate. Kageyama watched as Hinata tied the shoelaces and then stood up to walk toward his dresser.

"I'm going to Yachi's." Hinata lifted off his shirt and fished for a new one in the drawer.

Kageyama sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose and he dipped his head. "You can't..."  
After all, he had fucked up, now Yachi probably hated him and not even 24 hours into dating. Kageyama didn't understand relationships though, so he wasn't sure if they were still dating. But in an odd way, he sort of hoped they still were, that way Hinata couldn't use her like Kageyama was.

Hinata turned around, holding a fresh shirt in his hand and gazed at Kageyama with a challenging look, "Okay, Dad. Why not?"

"Knock it off. And she's celebrating something with her mom." He said as he scratched his neck, grazing the scratch Madoka gave him and he winced.

Hinata squinted his eyes at the boy and pointed to his neck. "What the fuck is up with your neck? Another one of your masochist fetishes? Force yourself onto someone else?" He retorted, hinting at Thursday night's incident.

"Actually, no," Kageyama bit back, "someone came onto me." He took a step forward and so did Hinata, holding himself taller than he really was,

"So who's the unfortunate girl?"

Kageyama glared at Hinata's remark, "Madoka. Madoka Yachi. Yachi's mom." He waited for Hinata to react, whose face was pale and his pupil's retracted.

"What the fuck were you doing to Yachi's mom?"

Kageyama folded his arms. "No, if you'd shut up and let me talk, then you'd understand. Like I told you, she came onto me. I was at Yachi's house earlier today,"--

Hinata's jaw clenched, but Kageyama continued, "but Yachi asked me to stay and celebrate with her and her mom. But Madoka came home drunk and when Yachi wasn't in the room, she came onto me."

The creases in Hinata's face disappeared and he stood quietly, probably from apoplexy, so Kageyama kept on, "Well, when she did, I pushed her off and she... fucking scratched me and Yachi got the idea that I tried to go down on her mother. So Yachi kicked me out."

"Well, _sorry_ about your little tryst with your girlfriends."

_Well, girlfriend... I haven't told him about Yachi and I..._

Kageyama glanced down at Hinata's bare chest and stuttered as his eyes glued onto the bite mark, "What the fuck happened to you?"

_Did I do that?_

Hinata pulled the shirt over his head and walked into the adjoined bathroom. "Oh, some guy practically violated me and forced himself onto me."

Kageyama disregarded Hinata's pretense and he walked into the bathroom where Hinata was already rinsing his face.

"Hinata, what was your mom talking about? Yachi didn't give you the hickeys. I did."

"Well, I'm happy to dissapoint you." The older boy said as he dried his face with a towel, "but according to me, Yachi did."--

Kageyama ripped the towel out of Hinata's hand and shoved him, "What the fuck did you tell your mom about Thursday night?"

Hinata growled and grabbed Kageyama by the collar and drove him into the wall. He looked up at him, a conflagration seemingly burning in his eyes.  
"You really want to know?"

Kageyama nodded, gawking and blinking fervently at the smaller boy in front of him.

Hinata's grip tightened, his knuckles pressing ardently on Kageyama's collarbone, "I told her that Yachi gave me the hickeys after the match. That we got too excited and shit just happened. I don't fucking know why, but it's not like I could tell her that you did. And it's not because you're special. It's because I'm not gay and yet I let you come onto me. And for some fucking reason, I couldn't just sell you out..."

Hinata's voice faltered at the end of his tirade, releasing Kageyama's shirt and he eventually returned to the sink, leaning over it.

The raven-haired boy still pressed his back against the wall. His mouth felt so dry that he nearly choked on his tongue.  
_I thought he liked Yachi. Why would he sell her out for something that I did?_

He stared at Hinata, opening his mouth, only to have the words die in his throat and he exhaled in frustration.

The older boy looked up into the mirror at Kageyama's eyes, his voice surprisingly soft, "If you're gonna do something to me... do it now."

_...What..?_

"W...What are you talking about?" Kageyama said as he took a step forward; he couldn't quite read Hinata's sudden change in demeanor, "Do you still have a fever?"

Hinata looked down into the sink and shook his head.

_I'm not even upset at Kageyama... I'm just upset that I didn't even try stop him. That I let it happen. I wanted it. And I didn't want him to stop because of how good it all really was..._

"If I were honest..." Hinata turned around, leaning back against the sink and he avoided Kageyama's eyes.

The younger boy deferred, waiting intently for Hinata to finish.

"It felt so good..." he said all too quietly. His hand squeezed the edge of the sink; at the same time he could feel his heart squeezing itself. He shouldn't have said anything, he was such a dumbass.

The heat began pooling in Kageyama's hips. He'd heard Hinata clearly. But he wanted Hinata to submit to him. To break down his front and just yield to him. So he spurred him on.

"What'd you say..?" he leaned his head forward and Hinata looked at him.

Hinata's chagrin showed on his face as he opened his mouth to say something. "I-I liked what we did... I-It felt so good, and I didn't want you to stop... and I think I'm mad at myself, not you..."

Kageyama tilted his head and moved closer to Hinata. "...Why..?"

Hinata could feel his body thrum with arousal as he caught his breath and swallowed his humility. "I... had a dream of you and I..." Hinata let it sink into Kageyama's head of what he meant. His dirty dream that one night that lit the match to his libido toward Kageyama.  
"That wasn't too long ago... but when you started touching me on Thursday, I wish you never stopped... I tried to make myself believe it was your fault--- You're messing with my head..."

Kageyama bit his lip before angling his head as he leaned into Hinata's mouth, stopping just before they touched. He could feel Hinata's tremulous breath on his lips, making Kageyama want to crack under pressure and just kiss him.

God, he wanted Hinata so bad. He couldn't bear even the two days that he didn't get to see him. But Hinata had practically said that he had taken advantage of him that one night, which caused Kageyama to nearly back off in diffidence. But what happened next caught Kageyama off guard;

Hinata closed the gap, grasping Kageyama's neck and pulling the boy to him as he leaned against the sink.

Kageyama gasped against his lips, but quickly regained himself to return the kiss. He could feel himself falling apart as he pressed Hinata against him by the hips.

The heat radiating off of the both of them began coinciding, Hinata's soft moans filled Kageyama's mouth as they kissed avidly. He was exhilarated, a dull ache in his chest swelling. Not even volleyball could make him feel this way. So fervid and prolific.

Hinata could feel Kageyama's fingers grab at the bottom hem of his shirt and lift it up, so Hinata willingly broke the kiss to pull it off. Kageyama's eyes wandered over his chest yet again, making Hinata's skin burn under his piercing eyes-- _those eyes._

Hinata didn't even feel like himself, his body reacting instinctively to the pressure, and he found Kageyama also peering into his eyes.

"Do you want this..?" he asked softly, startling Hinata.

Hinata was aware of what Kageyama was taking caution to. But Hinata didn't think that he would've taken him seriously; if he really didn't want Kageyama touching him that one time, they wouldn't have even gotten as far as a kiss. But Hinata suddenly felt his cock twitch in his pants, and he inhaled sharply. Kageyama must've felt that, but he didn't stir even a bit as he waited for the older boy to reply.

"...I do." Hinata confessed, his body and mind betraying him.

Kageyama nodded slowly before bringing their lips together again. This time it was deeper, more heated and certain. The more they kissed, the more it excited them both, noises eventually escaping both of them as they had to break the kiss every now and then to catch a breath before leaning in once more.

But the next time their lips seperated, Kageyama didn't move in again. Hinata, who was ready to connect once again, was baffled when Kageyama didn't follow through. Had he done something wrong?

"Your bed..." Kageyama's voice came out weakly, desperate to catch his breath again.

Hinata could feel a heady rush behind his ears and he nodded, sliding out from Kageyama reluctantly and he walked out of the bathroom toward his bed. His chest genuinely was hurting, his own lungs probably collapsing under his chest as he took shaky breaths. Was this really happening?

Hinata sat down on the bed and stared up at Kageyama who stood in front of him. His face was flushed red and his lips were glistening with saliva. Hinata's saliva.

Hinata's hands got the best of him as he grabbed Kageyama's shirt and pulled him down into the bed on top of him. His bare back met the sheets, making his body shiver until Kageyama's warmth began devouring him-- his thoughts.

Hinata didn't realize how hard he was, when Kageyama suddenly pressed their bodies together again, his own erection stirring. Only a couple layers of clothes stopped them from the contact they both seemingly wanted.

The both of them stood there, uncertain of what to do with their erections.

Hinata could feel Kageyama's broad chest under his shirt, and his erratic heartbeat under his palm.

Kageyama leaned down and pressed his lips onto Hinata's, cupping his jaw with his hand.  
He dived his body down harder between Hinata's thighs, who curled his legs around the taller boy's waist, trapping the pressure of both their erections on each other.

"Do... do it." Hinata said in between kisses, groaning a second later when Kageyama grinded on him, then repeating the action that he wanted-- he wanted _so bad_.

Hinata was grinding back against him unconsciously, the warm spasms of pleasure blinding his senses like a parasite.

Kageyama slowed down the pace, thrumming against Hinata with a rhythm, but Hinata moved his hips hungrily, encouraging the younger boy to move as he did.

"Stop... ah... holding back..." Hinata pleaded quietly, annoyed.

He wanted to touch Kageyama even more. He couldn't even deny that he wanted this sort of contiguity like crazy.  
Kageyama was surprised to feel Hinata's fingers suddenly snake underneath his shirt from behind and began caressing the low-dive of his back. Knowing that Hinata wanted him as much as he did... Kageyama moaned, pressing harder onto Hinata as they grinded, inflaming the heat in their erections.

If one thing were for certain, it was that Hinata wanted this-- _needed_ this release. The adrenaline made his coherence burn out and his eyes fluttered shut.  
But something wet suddenly rimmed Hinata's bottom lip and he nearly pulled back in surprise.

_His tongue..._

Hinata realized, but he parted his lips and felt Kageyama slip in. His tongue was so warm as it brushed against his. Hinata didn't know what to do as his tongue explored his mouth, and he moaned a bit too loudly when Kageyama suddenly hit a sweet spot on his groin. He wouldn't be surprised if his mother heard that.

But Hinata found himself eliciting sounds he never knew he could make as he arched his back, giving Kageyama's hands more room to roam.

The younger boys fingers took a mind of their own as they suddenly traced down from Hinata's chest to the front hem of his shorts, causing his eyes to widen.

Hinata pulled back from Kageyama's lips, a string of spit connecting them.  
"Kageyama, what are you doing?" he asked as Kageyama's fingers curled on the waistband, in which Hinata moved his hips away from Kageyama's. He didn't have much leverage, considering he was under the boy with much more advantage.

"I didn't get to last time." Kageyama reciprocated, a look in his eyes that Hinata had never seen before. He'd might as well be staring at a stranger.

Hinata wiggled out from under Kageyama and sat up against the wall. Kageyama's fingers never hindered from Hinata's shorts, but instead his fingers brushed at the skin underneath it and Hinata twitched.

"W-we can't..." his voice trembling, and he could feel his dick pulsing. Kageyama repositioned himself and sat across from Hinata; his hand was so close, so close that all he had to do was--

"Nn!-- Ah.." Hinata lurched forward when Kageyama's hand suddenly delved into his pants and grabbed his cock.  
Hinata shook vehemently at the contact, and looked at the boy sitting in front of him, whose eyes were gazing down at his hand that disappeared into Hinata's pants, and he could feel the tiny bit of warm fluid leaking out from the tip.

The look in Kageyama's eyes were corrupt with lust. Hinata shuffled, his muscles wound up tighter than bow strings and without even a tinge of shame, Kageyama began stroking Hinata up and down.

Hinata's face fell into Kageyama's chest as he groaned shamelessly into his collar.  
"Fuck... Kagey... ah!"

His drowsy focus blighted him as Kageyama lifted him by the chin to watch Hinata's face.  
He didn't lean in. Instead his glossy eyes watched as Hinata moaned, lost in the pleasure that Kageyama gave him. Kageyama watched intently like a predator studying prey. The faces and noises Hinata made as tears welled up in his eyes made Kageyama's hard-on stir painfully.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Kageyama could hear Hinata's mother say his name.

But Kageyama didn't stop pumping the helpless boy, and instead pulled Hinata's face into his shoulder to stifle the sounds he was making. The animalistic urge that took light in Kageyama that one Thursday night was beginning to circumvent again.

Hinata could feel himself climaxing, the heat unraveling in his groin as his own mother knocked on the door. He sobbed from arousal into the cloth of Kageyama's shirt as he breathed desperately through his nose, inhaling Kageyama's scent.

He wanted nothing more than to just let his voice out that he had been keeping in, substituted with soft moans that only Kageyama could hear.

Kageyama began stroking Hinata harder. Not faster, but Hinata couldn't tell which was more excruciating. His limbs were ablaze as he clung onto Kageyama's shirt desperately like a breaking dam, his breaths coming in harder, faster.

"Please, d-don't.. ah.. Stop! I'm gonna--." Hinata hissed into Kageyama's shirt as he continued working him up and down.

The door knob rattled, but Kageyama began kissing the nape of Hinata's neck; he was confident that he locked the door so he paid no mind to Hinata's mother. Kageyama's shirt dampened under Hinata's hot, urgent breaths, tears even.

The footsteps on the other side of the door began retreating and Kageyama took his time on Hinata, yet he was so forceful-- enamored. Hinata could feel shivers corrupting his spine and he then trembled violently, biting into Kageyama's shirt with a guttural moan as he came hard onto his hand.

Kageyama felt the warm come slide down his fingers, and he pulled his hand out of Hinata's shorts.  
He looked down at Hinata, who was still buried in his chest and breathing heavily as his orgasm dissipated.

Kageyama, undaunted, lifted Hinata up by the shoulders and scrutinized his face.  
His cheeks were wet with tears, his face a deep shade of florid red and then he looked up at Kageyama from a post-coital haze.

"Why did you do that..?" the winded boy hissed irritably, but Kageyama didn't care.

"You didn't stop me."

Hinata sat in his come-soaked shorts, letting his senses come back to him before grabbing at the bed sheets to wipe off Kageyama's hand.  
His eyes caught sight of the bulge in Kageyama's shorts as he cleaned his fingers and then Hinata cleared his throat, shying away from words and instead using his eyes to get the message across.

"Kageyama... you're still--."

"I know."

"Shouldn't I...?"

"No... I can take care of it."

Hinata looked at the raven-haired boy with spurious eyes, feeling a little cheated. Why would Kageyama turn him down? From what Hinata was aware of, he didn't do anything wrong. He just offered to get Kageyama off, so why the sudden rejection?

Kageyama could see Hinata contemplating the cold shoulder he just gave him, and he darted in for a quick kiss to throw him off.  
"...Just go get a shower and I'll take care of myself..." he leaned back to give Hinata a reassuring nod, who then climbed out of the bed and gave Kageyama another glance before walking into his bathroom and shutting the door.

Kageyama waited on the bed, listening for the water to the shower to begin running and then he sighed.

He ended up waiting his erection out. Letting himself go soft, the downtime seemingly felt like an eternity before he finally glanced at the clock on Hinata's nightstand.

  
**9:36 pm.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is still conforming and growing accustomed to Kageyama, but Hinata comes to realize he'll only get better with Kageyama by his side as his support system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter i believe is really important for Hinata and Kageyama bc i think i depicted a strong thing that was probably a necessity to their relationship, which will make it that much more intense, i think the near end of the chapter will be so nice for you *wink* /// i will be doing a double update yet again ! (within 24 hours like last time!) i'm sorry i've been so busy.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> CITRUS GUIDE:
> 
> Chapter 2: Wet dream ;0  
> Chapter 3: Dry sex on a random persons car, eh ??  
> Chapter 6: Fired up Dry Sex and a handjob, whaat ?  
> Chapter 7: Some kissu~~ fluff and a horny Hinata ???  
> Chapter 8: Straight up smut (2500+ words :00) of a blowjob, grinding and handy-j (;

Hinata collapsed onto the floor, all his energy drained from his body like a blown out flame.  
He desperately tried to rekindle the fire with deep breaths.  
Beads of sweat compromised his vision as he stared up at the boy looming over him, with his dagger-like eyes.

Even being off the court for a week and not being allowed to practice was such a struggle for him; he was so accustomed to training every day. His first day back bit him in the ass like seeing the grades on his exams.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kageyama scolded, standing by Hinata's head as he looked down at him like an infuriated parent, ready to un-loop the belt from their belt loop at any second.

"I'm sorry..." Hinata wheezed before propping himself up with his wobbly arms. On the other side of the net, Tsukishima was snickering, surprise-surprise.

"Shut up, you albino lamp post." Hinata sneered before managing to get back on his feet entirely.  
Kageyama nearly laughed at that; Hinata, the typically dynamic boy, did have some bite behind his mirthful exterior. What was even funnier was that Hinata didn't really dare to tiff back at Kageyama on the court like he did to other people, instead he was furtive when he was scolded.

Hinata took a sharp inhale through his nose and blew it out his mouth before looking at Kageyama with leaden eyes.

"One more."

~~~

"Hinata, good to see you're back. Obviously it will take you time to warm back up to the heat of volleyball, but I already know the pieces'll fall back into place now that we have all our players."  
Coach Ukai had pulled him aside after practice, welcoming him back formally and then shook Hinata's shoulder to signify 'now go on and go home'.  
"Thanks, me too." Hinata grinned, giving him a quick bow before finding his way to the locker room to look for Kageyama.

The tall boy had just slipped on his black sweatpants as Hinata walked through the collage of team mates getting dressed and then he stopped beside Kageyama, "Hey."

Kageyama stuffed his jersey into the locker, "You dumbass," he said, already certain of who stood beside him, not only by the voice but by the vibrant and unruly orange hair that was salient in his peripheral vision.

"You promised last year that you'd expand your vocabulary."

"I didn't promise to you." Kageyama shot back, pulling his white shirt over his waist band and then scanning the area around him profusely; the ground, benches, and even fishing through his locker before he shut it roughly. "Fuck it."

Hinata watched the younger boy who set his backpack strap on his shoulder. Weird.

"Kageyama, where's your jacket?"

"Probably at home..."

_At Yachi's._

"Uh... okay. Look, I'm sorry I sucked ass at practice today. Maybe tomorrow we could stay later. I know we can't do much during practice because Coach Ukai will probably want us to run tomorrow. I promise I'll buy us meat buns and treat you if I end up making you stay longer than two hours."

There it was again. Kageyama nodded, but in his head he was thinking back at when Hinata started taking initiative; when he offered to treat Kageyama. And when his libido towards Hinata started acting up.

"Okay." Kageyama said and he headed toward the exit door. After Saturday night, Kageyama's infatuation in Hinata was spiked. He couldn't really stand to be around him for even short periods of time without getting turned on unless they were playing volleyball.

But in English, the idiot kept tugging on the back of his collar and kicking the back of his shoes. Again. But really he enjoyed having him back as a nuisance.

"Kageyama. Can I walk with you? Or at least till you're close to your house. Since mines up in the mountains so..." he trailed off, hoping Kageyama would get the hint.

"Okay." Kageyama could feel the blood rushing to his face as he held the door open for Hinata to walk out first.

The wind immediately brushed through Hinata's hair and he turned around toward Kageyama, "Lead the way."

Kageyama made sure the door shut behind him before walking up to Hinata's side and shoving his hands into his pockets, and they began walking together. "Look... I'm sorry I sort of just took off before you got out of the shower last weekend."

After waiting out his erection from Saturday night's incident, Kageyama couldn't face Hinata. But the older boy did spend an awful long time in the shower, probably contemplating what had just happened, too. He'd spent nearly an hour just standing in the shower, abhorred in himself.  
But Kageyama wasn't too proud of his actions either. Although he WAS proud that he had gotten Hinata to elicit such sounds and faces, just by his own hand. All while lost in his thoughts, Kageyama had found himself darting outside of the house, the sound of the shower water still running behind him--

"Kageyama."  
He turned to Hinata at the sound of his name, raising an eyebrow to suggest he was listening.  
"Kageyama, it's okay. I was kind of hoping you'd be gone by the time I got out anyway..."

_So we were both embarrassed..._

"Oh..." Kageyama looked away, and suddenly stepped away from Hinata and started walking toward the school again.

"Kageyama?" Hinata followed behind him.

Kageyama kept forward, holding the strap of his bag tightly, a vending machine keenly in his line of sight. Hinata had hurried up to Kageyama's side, staring up at him with an affronted look before he followed Kageyama's eyes and saw the vending machine.  
"An answer would've been nice." Hinata doted before they stopped in front of the machine, Kageyama pulling out change from his pocket.

"Sorry, I wanted milk." he said as he put the money in the slot and pressed two buttons.

"Kageyama, milk is on the same button. You only need to press it once." Hinata watched as Kageyama bended over, fishing through the drop-off and pulling out two drinks. One of them was juice, the other was milk.  
Hinata flinched when Kageyama suddenly held out the juice to him. He acquiesced to grab it, looking at Kageyama with soft eyes.  
"Thanks..."

Kageyama only nodded, poking the straw into his drink and then taking a sip before walking off again to their original path.

_Well, that was weird._

Hinata slowly made his way up to Kageyama's side yet again, poking a hole in his juice and bringing the straw to his lips. He could see Kageyama side eyeing him every now and then.

They walked in silence before Kageyama nearly choked on his milk and dropped it. "Fuck, I forgot the bikes." he said as he handed his drink to Hinata and darted toward the school yet again.

Hinata watched with wide eyes, holding the drinks in either hands as Kageyama fumbled over the grass and toward the bike racks.  
Hinata himself forgot his own bike; he was lost in the idea of what Kageyama suddenly buying him a drink meant. Kageyama never really treated him, it was only the other way around.  
Maybe he felt guilty about Saturday night, or suddenly walking away from him a couple minutes ago. But Kageyama never really was the type to say sorry or try bettering himself outside of volleyball.

He brought the straw to his lips, taking a sip before realizing the flavor was different.  
"Fuck." he said when he realized he drank Kageyama's milk.  
"Oh my god, he's gonna kill me." Hinata's insides screamed, exaggerating the consequences like he would get stoned to death just for barely taking a sip. For just a second, his frantic demeanor reminded him of Yachi. Her and her overactive-imagination and how fraught she is. Hinata knew he still liked her, despite Saturday night basically tying up how Kageyama and him felt about each other, but wasn't what happened technically just a fling?

Hinata heard the grass crunching in front of him; Kageyama was lugging both of their bikes by the handles as he pulled them across the grass. He pulled them up onto side walk where Hinata stood, whose face was red.  
"What's your problem?" Kageyama asked as he leaned Hinata's bike toward him, suggesting that he take it.

"Nothing..." Hinata said as he gripped the handle of his bike and gave Kageyama his milk.  
Kageyama stared at the smaller boy, intentionally drawing out the time to make Hinata shuffle uncomfortably.

"Okay! I accidentally drank your milk..." he bursted, waiting to get slapped into tomorrow. Now would be the time that he'd hide behind another teammate, but the only one there was Kageyama, aka the one who was probably going to hit him. But after seconds of shielding his body, Hinata put his guard down and looked up at Kageyama. His eyes weren't daggers, they were lenient.  
"Hinata, I don't care."

The cowering boy slowly stood upright and blinked at Kageyama, who talked again, "It's fine, drink as much as you want. You're small, you need to drink more milk anyways, midget."

 _Finally, another word besides dumbass._ Hinata slightly grimaced until he processed what Kageyama just said. "Wait. Really...?"

Kageyama nodded, a spark in his eyes that was foreign to Hinata. "Take another sip, I don't care." Kageyama said as he brought his drink up to Hinata's face, holding the straw right near his lips.

Hinata gawked at him. _Earth to Kageyama... Is this one of Oikawa's aliens in front of me?_  
he thought before slowly bringing his mouth over the straw, taking a slow sip and swallowing, then drawing back from the drink.

Kageyama watched intently at the milk glistening on Hinata's mouth before drawing his face closer to Hinata's, and pressing his lips onto the smaller boys mouth.  
Hinata nearly tipped over from the unexpected gesture before returning the kiss and then Kageyama pulled back all too quickly.

"... What was that for?" Hinata breathed, hoping the blood rushing to his head wouldn't show on his face.

"I was thirsty."

"W-what-- but that makes no sense!" Hinata stuttered. "You have your milk-- I am not some juice box."

"I know that." Kageyama said, and he starting walking away with his bike in tow, nonchalantly.

Hinata frowned, following behind the boy with a shaky grip on his bike.

Kageyama was a different kind of wall that he'd have to overcome.

  
\---

  
Hinata could see the other side, through the blockers fingers and an open spot on the court lit up like a beacon.

 _There..._ he told himself, drawing back his arm and then Kageyama's toss came flying into his palm, and he hit it successfully.  
The volleyball went flying through the hands on the other side of the net, and nearly deflated when it landed on the court exactly where Hinata wanted it to be.

Kazame's eyes went wide as the volleyball landed right beside him before he could even move a limb to receive it. Yet, he grinned anyway and pumped his fist.  
"That's my move!" he extolled to Hinata, "Senpai, that was your first kill since you came back!"  
He ran up to the front, giving Hinata a high five on the net and so did some of the others.

"Net violation!" Noya joked, giving Hinata a rough pat on the back, as well as Tanaka, nearly knocking the breath out of Hinata's lungs.

Kageyama watched from afar, waiting for Hinata to finish succumbing to the awkward praises and for everyone to get back to their place on the court.  
Then he himself walked up to Hinata, holding up his hand expectantly, waiting for Hinata to reciprocate.  
Hinata stared at his hand before giving him a high five as well, letting his hand rest on Kageyama's.

"Nice kill, Hinata." Kageyama said and the older boy inadvertently curled his fingers onto the latter's hand before smiling.

"Nice toss, Kageyama..." he grinned before Coach Ukai's booming voice resonated through the gym, catching everyone's attention as intended to.  
"Alright. I know that was hardly even a couple minutes into the first set, considering we hardly had enough time to actually play volleyball since we did running drills today. But I think everyone's got it together, so that concludes practice as of today. Clean up before getting dressed."

Everyone nodded, and there were spotted responses of "yes sir".

Hinata looked at Kageyama, whose hand he was still entwined in before he realized Kageyama's finger's also curled onto his sometime unknowingly.  
Kageyama noted what Hinata did and then he snatched his hand away quickly, his face turning red.

"Uh-- Um... Remember yesterday I said we should practice more since I knew we couldn't do much today..." Hinata said in a desperate attempt to cover both of their embarrassments.

"Y-yeah..."

Hinata gave Kageyama one more deep stare before hurrying off to help pick up stray volleyballs.  
Kageyama bit his lip, thinking of how Hinata's hands fit so perfectly like a puzzle piece in his own hands. Unlike Yachi's... Everything about that girl just hit him in all the wrong ways.

Kageyama sauntered toward the coach.  
"Coach Ukai. Hinata and I are willing to stay after practice to make up for the time he lost when he was sick... Is that okay?"  
Coach Ukai glanced over at Hinata, who was laughing with Yamaguchi while putting the volleyballs into the basket.  
"Hm... okay. But you'll have to talk to Yachi about locking up the gym since she's the manager."

Kageyama's face nearly twitched.  
_Yachi..._

"..Okay... thanks." he said, giving Ukai a subtle nod and then he walked toward Yachi grudgingly.  
She was flipping through pages on her clipboard before she looked up, the sight of Kageyama walking toward her made her skin crawl. Especially after she had been intentionally avoiding him for the past few days. But the fact that she realized they indeed were still dating made her nearly suffocate in the already boiling atmosphere.

"Tobio." she said formally, turning her eyes back down to her clipboard, pretending to read through more information.  
Kageyama skipped the mannerisms, cutting to the point.  
"Hinata and I are staying after to practice more. We'll need the keys to lock up when we're done and we'll give them to you tomorrow."  
Yachi pursed her lips, and huffed through her nose. "Give them to Hinata." she said, pulling the keys off of her keychain and then shoving them into Kageyama's hand. She sized him up one last time before turning and walking away.

"Yachi." Kageyama called out to her. She turned around, looking at him with an inept attitude and Kageyama curled his lips into a smile. "I'll hold onto these until I get my jacket back." he said, and this time it was his turn to size her up and then walk away.  
He could only imagine the face she made, probably all scrunched up and pissed. Which Kageyama would find humorous, but as he walked to the other side of the gym, Hinata was holding onto the basket of volleyballs, already waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" Hinata grinned, picking up a volleyball from the bunch and passing it to Kageyama. He headed onto the court, and caught sight of Yachi, who was already looking at him with a big smile on her face.

"Bye, Hinata!" Yachi waved at the one boy as she closed the gym door behind her. The clang of the metal echoed through the gym, which was cleared out besides the two boys.

Hinata stood there for a few moments, her smile branded into his brain. He knew that even subtle things sparked his attraction toward her, her smile being one of them. Hinata turned his head over his shoulder to see a glaring Kageyama, clutching the volleyball to his chest.  
Hinata had caught sight of the tension between Yachi and Kageyama a couple moments ago. And he didn't need either of them to tell him that they were still at disputes about what Madoka did; he sort of figured.

"Did you even try telling her what really happened?" Hinata asked.

"No, not at all, dumbass. I WANT her to label me with a bad rep." Kageyama scathed, shooting his anger at Yachi onto Hinata because he was the only one in the room anyhow.  
And it's not like he really cared what Yachi thought about him. It'd just be easier if Hinata never found out about him dating Yachi now that he and Hinata were practically an item. Or if being that physically intimate is technically called an item--

_Shit. Are we friends with benefits?_

Kageyama's eyes went wide at the thought and suddenly Hinata pulled the volleyball out of Kageyama's hands and then hurled it at his shoulder.  
"What the fuck?!" Kageyama snarled, taking a few steps back to regain his balance from the blow.

"Get your head out of your ass and give me some tosses."

Kageyama picked up another volleyball and walked onto the court, standing by the net and he waited for Hinata to get in position.  
Hinata nodded, and Kageyama tossed the volleyball above his head, positioning his arms as he watched for Hinata to start darting toward the net and then jumping into the air. The volleyball connected with Kageyama's finger tips, and he extended his arms, flicking his wrist and set the ball towards Hinata.  
The volleyball hit Hinata's fingertips, his fingers brushing the curve of the ball and... it didn't go over the net. Instead, when Hinata's feet planted onto the ground, the volleyball immediately landed onto his head and bounced off, rolling toward the angry setter.

Kageyama's eyes burned into Hinata, daring him to fuck up one more time. "Dumbass. Do it like you did during practice. You're moving at a different tempo, I'm setting it just fine but you're putting too much faith into me again like you did last year. Do your fucking part and hit the damn ball."  
Hinata was clutching the top of his head as he puffed out his cheeks-- "One more."

~~~

The next near two hours were spent the same, Hinata hitting the volleyball with every part of his body except the pinpoint of his palm. The ball would even hit him more times than he'd hit it; so many times to the point he'd might as well be the volleyball himself. 2/10 times it would actually land on the other side of the court, the successful times never being from a prosperous way of scoring. There was a point when Kageyama even switched spots with Hinata, playing the spiker himself and still managed to hit Hinata's awry tosses each time.

"Are you trying to stall or something? Do you want me to crush your head to a pulp? Not even a week without practice and your coordination is worse than a three year olds." Kageyama had ended up sprawled out on the ground like he was fixing to make snow angels on the wooden floor.

Hinata was silent on his end. He knew Kageyama wouldn't be happy with him any time soon, but he looked toward the clock. They were ten minutes past two hours of their intended practice time.

"Kageyama..." Hinata huffed, before pushing himself off of the floor and then he looked at the other boy who was still on the ground wheezing, "one more..."

The younger boy lifted his head and caught sight of Hinata's eyes. They were filled with fortitude, wide and his pupils retracted. The eyes that shook even Kageyama because he knew that those eyes longed for victory, were salient in times of adversity, and were ravenous for supremacy.

Kageyama didn't even protest before climbing to his feet and picking up a volleyball from the ground; the basket having been emptied in countless attempts to spike each volleyball.

"Okay..." Kageyama watched as Hinata got into place, his eyes intent on the volleyball, yet they were reflecting in themselves like two mirrors facing across from each other. Kageyama did his routine, playing his part and he set the volleyball to Hinata.

The older boy scanned the ball, watching it as he jumped into the air, retracting his arm and the entire court on the other side of the net lit up like a beacon as it had during practice. Yet there were no blockers, no looming hands raking for the ball in front of him, and no other entities except Hinata's own and suddenly he was the only person on the court. The only person the volleyball came forward to and he accepted it, swatting at it with his very palm.

**_As long as I'm here, you're invincible._ **

This time, he was certain to take Kageyama's gospel from last year to mind; to do his part the way he needed to and he wouldn't allow himself to fuck it up for the team because of his incapacities. And this time, he watched as the volleyball hit the other side of the court-- the sound of the impact ringing out through the silent gym.

Hinata didn't even feel his feet hit the floor, but if one thing were for certain, he could feel his palm  
burning, the pain being exactly where it needed to be and he looked at Kageyama.

Kageyama was staring at his own palms, his mouth hanging open and he turned his eyes up to the older boy. He could sense that Hinata finally found his essence, played his part, and that it wasn't only for his sake.

But Hinata found himself stumbling toward Kageyama, his eyes heated in a different way. Not from the heat of a volleyball game, but in fervor to connect with something else. Someone else. A primal need.  
Kageyama watched amorously as Hinata's hand snaked up under the bottom of his shirt, his warm palm then grazing up the younger boy's bare abdomen, pushing the fabric of his jersey up as he watched Kageyama through eager eyes.

 

"One more..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shameless as the two boys are driven by their libido, continuing to explore and grow on each other; they aren't even sorry about the circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's the 2/2 double update I promised... 2500 words of pure smut...
> 
> ~~~
> 
> CITRUS GUIDE:
> 
> Chapter 2: Wet dream ;0  
> Chapter 3: Dry sex on a random persons car, eh ??  
> Chapter 6: Fired up Dry Sex and a handjob, whaat ?  
> Chapter 7: Some kissu~~ fluff and a horny Hinata ???  
> Chapter 8: Straight up smut (2500+ words :00) of a blowjob, grinding and handy-j (;

This was it for Kageyama. The smaller boy's warm palm on his very skin made him heated, as if he weren't already enough from all the practice. He could feel the avidity getting to his head and his cheeks burning from desire, that much he was guilty of.

Hinata's hand moved under Kageyama's shirt, taking in every bit of Kageyama's body that he could before he realized it wasn't enough.

"...Take it off..." Hinata said as he fingered the linen with his other covetous hand.

Kageyama could feel himself getting hard as he slowly lifted off his shirt consciously, gazing down at the boy who then took both his hands and set them on Kageyama's stomach, once again grazing them up his torso like he was seeing it in a whole new light.

The raven-haired boy stifled tremulous breaths from being roused, knowing he wanted to feel Hinata too, but was enamored under his touch.

Hinata gazed at Kageyama's body before bringing his lips onto his neck, kissing it gently. Even under Hinata's warm hands, tremors still overtook his body. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer, but this was only the beginning.

What he didn't understand was why Hinata moved so diligently, taking his time and that's what made this so painfully exhilarating.

Hinata's soft lips dampened Kageyama's skin, sucking on his neck, and then he kissed his jaw; Kageyama tilted his head back, giving him more room to roam. Hinata was being careful, treating Kageyama gently as if he were handling something fragile. His gestures were more relaxing than they were lustful.

This was all too much for him, even compared to all the things they've done so far, this was the most benign yet most arousing.

Kageyama bit his lip; all he could do was stand on his faltering legs and let Hinata find what he'd been looking for. To let him satisfy his curiosity and to just be submissive.

Hinata caressed Kageyama's lower back with both hands as he moved down, planting kisses on his chest, even grazing his nipple, his ribs, stomach, and then he stopped before the waistband of Kageyama's shorts.

At around this time, the younger boy realized Hinata was crouching down in front of his hips, staring up at him from below.

Kageyama could feel the heady heat in his groin become unbearable as Hinata's breaths landed on the fabric just in front of his cock; he shook his head, hoping that Hinata would spare him the pleasure and he cupped his hand over his mouth, a mere whine escaping it.

But Hinata's gluttonous hands curled on the waistband, hoping to pull them down before Kageyama took a step back, suddenly conscious of how vulnerable he was.

"Hinata..." he breathed through his fingers, still clasped over his mouth and Hinata's grip on his shorts tightened.

"Kageyama." Hinata whispered back, "Let me..." he said and began pulling down the shorts.

The younger boy suddenly grasped Hinata's hands with great speed as if they were a volleyball, holding them all too tightly. It was pure torture to deny that he wanted Hinata to do what he had been holding off. The guilt nearly overpowered the simple pleasure of Hinata's benevolence.

"...Why don't you want me to touch you...?" Hinata faltered, clearly hurt and he let go of Kageyama's shorts, but Kageyama still held his hands in a vise-grip.

Hinata was even rejected last time at his own house, and Kageyama could read it on his face. But he didn't know why he kept blowing Hinata off. Maybe it was the fact that Hinata had nothing but good intentions, and yet Kageyama himself was dating the one girl Hinata liked because he was selfish. Even if their little trysts would suggest something different about who Hinata was infatuated with now, Kageyama still felt that he was lying to him. No, that he was taking advantage of him and it wasn't right to do anything with Yachi behind his back-- and he still didn't know.

Hinata may have never asked or caught on, but Kageyama knew he was guilty and undeserving of Hinata's selflessness.

The older boy waited for Kageyama to respond, still reading and trying to decipher Kageyama's expressions as he watched him from below.  
"Kageyama, have you been... bottling it up?"

The conflicted boy look down at Hinata and nodded. He had been keeping how he felt to himself for too long. He wanted to just tell Hinata the truth, but he was afraid of the consequences of his own actions. He was afraid of lying in the bed of strife he made for himself.

"So you mean you didn't take care of yourself at my house...?" Hinata asked and Kageyama looked at him with a confused expression.

"Wait... what are you talking about?" Kageyama may have took what Hinata said out of context and he loosened the grip on Hinata's hands.

"I mean that it's bad to be... building it up... You need to release it..." Hinata had a redolent look on his face. "So just let me do this, Kageyama."

_Oh..._

Before Kageyama could protest, Hinata suddenly leaned in and kissed his erection through the thin fabric of his shorts.

"Ah..."  
Kageyama's hand dropped Hinata's from the grip and went back to shielding his mouth. The other hand still held on, and he curled his fingers into Hinata's, who took the gesture as consent.

It was too late to go back now, Hinata squeezed Kageyama's hand and started pulling down the shorts with his free hand.

Kageyama watched as Hinata pulled the waist band of his clothes over his erection, and he shut his eyes at the sight of his own cock, pre-come trembling on the tip.

His thoughts diminishing just from the very breath of the older boy on his own skin. The bare skin of his erection... He was so hard it hurt.

Hinata freed his hand from Kageyama, holding onto his hips as he looked up at the trembling boy one more time. Kageyama could feel the presence of Hinata's mouth as his breath drew closer, an animalistic instinct demanding skin on skin contiguity.

"Hina.... Hn!"  
Kageyama groaned when he suddenly felt something wet glide up his shaft.  
The moment he felt Hinata's tongue, he opened his eyes, staring down at the muss of orange hair through faded eyes.  
Hinata worked his way up to the tip, running his tongue over it continuously and licking up the pre-come.

All of Kageyama's mentalities fled, slipping away from him like sand in the waves.

The heat of Hinata's mouth suddenly enveloped him, taking Kageyama's cock in his mouth. Kageyama gasped, moans mixed in as he grasped Hinata's hair.  
"Nn... Hinata...!"

Hinata watched Kageyama as he slowly pushed his lips down his shaft. Kageyama's half-lidded eyes gazed down at the boy, a feeling of near ecstasy taking over his body as he watched himself get sucked off.

The mere sight of his own cock disappearing into the assertive boy's mouth made him shiver in pleasure, his body wracked in titillation.

All his senses suddenly came flooding back, spiking intensely as his body pulsed in a foreign awakening. He could hear the soft slurps and noises of Hinata as he bobbed his head slowly, slipping up and down his length, straddling Kageyama's hips with both hands. Hinata's warm tongue brushed along the tip of his cock as he delved further down on Kageyama each time he came up.

"Why are... you so- ah... good at this..?" Kageyama grounded out, raking through the fervent boy's hair and gripping the back of his head as his own legs quivered.

"Mn..." Hinata responded as he kept on Kageyama, the subtle vibration in Hinata's throat making his cock twitch painfully.

Hinata began caressing Kageyama's stomach, thumbing at his exposed hips; Kageyama's breaths turned more chaotic, the flame in his inner thighs spreading to the rest of his body like a wildfire.

Kageyama's voice broke in between gasps and groans as he pulled Hinata's head back, warning him that he was close.  
"Hinata, I'm.. nn..-- I'm gonna... stop..!"

But apparently it was the wrong thing to say, because Hinata pressed his lips harder against his shaft, impishly delighted in the sounds Kageyama made as he picked up the pace. Hinata could feel the younger boy's cock swell in his mouth as his hair was tugged back; he was still straddling his hips, refusing to be let down another time. Kageyama bit hard on the back of his own hand, a tremor darting down his spine as he came harder than he ever could on his own.

His legs twitched and shook as he groaned into the back of his hand, his own hot-release escaping his body.

Sometime within his orgasm, Kageyama's head fell back, his breaths beyond his control until he finally looked down at Hinata when he eventually collected himself.

The small boy was spotless; Kageyama's come wasn't on the floor, or on Hinata's shirt as it should've been. He looked at Hinata's lips, a white fluid dripping down his chin and then he saw Hinata gulp. Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the cheeks with one hand,

"Why would you swallow that, dumbass?" he said, tugging the waistband of his shorts back over his soft dick with his other hand.

"...I was thirsty." Hinata licked his lips, mocking Kageyama's own words he'd said yesterday when he suddenly stole a kiss on the walk home. His eyes were still filled with pruriency, pupils blown as he looked up at the younger boy; the short-winded Kageyama could feel himself getting aroused again.

... _Again?_

Kageyama was surprised at how his own body betrayed him and all logic.  
And not only was Hinata exuberant during volleyball, but Kageyama noticed when he was beguiled by anything else, he'd become very assertive.

The smaller boy suddenly pulled off his shirt and gripped Kageyama's wrist, tugging the boy down to his knees in front of him.

Kageyama could see Hinata's erection through his shorts in broad daylight, which he could only imagine how aroused he was after finally being able to get Kageyama off. Hinata's grip on his wrist tightened and he opened his mouth, his words coming out breathy, "Touch me..." he murmured as he brought Kageyama's hand onto his chest.

Kageyama's hand was greeted by Hinata's pounding heart at the contact and he looked Hinata in the eyes.

_Fuck..._

Hinata's eyes drew Kageyama in. Literally.  
Kageyama leaned in, pressing his lips against Hinata's.

Finally, he could return the favor and touch Hinata. But after waiting so long, he wasn't sure what to do with his hands.

'Touch me...' Hinata's words reiterated in his head, so he did.

Kageyama blindly traced Hinata's skin, running his fingers over Hinata's nipple and the older boy gasped. Kageyama read Hinata's reaction, breaking the kiss, moving down and kissing his jaw.

Hinata tilted his head back, closing his eyes to let the sensation of Kageyama's wet lips on his neck become more effective. "Mn..."

Kageyama's erection was already stirring again, and he grabbed Hinata by the hips, pulling him toward him. "Here..." Kageyama pulled the smaller boy onto him, onto his lap and straddled the low dive of his back. He was kissing Hinata's chest heatedly, a lot faster and hungrily compared to Hinata's pace when they first started fooling around.

He took little to no time to start kissing Hinata's nipple, making the smaller boy moan as he clung onto Kageyama's shoulders. He could feel Kageyama's erection prod at the bottom of his thigh as he sat on his lap, his own hard on trembling painfully in his pants.

The raven haired boy was spurred on by Hinata's lewd sounds, lapping at his nipple before doing the same routine to the other. Just as Hinata's breaths turned more erratic, Kageyama began massaging Hinata's cock through the thin fabric of his shorts; the boy stifled a moan, a spasm of pleasure dominating his whole body as he buried his face into Kageyama's shoulder, who was still indulging on Hinata's nipple.

But Kageyama sensed the hesitance in Hinata, who was almost accustomed to repressing his voice.

Kageyama moved up Hinata's chest, "Stop holding back... You don't need to be quiet-- we aren't in your house anymore..." he breathed while kissing Hinata's neck and groping his erection with more force to see if he'd follow through.

"Ah..! Ngh..." Hinata lifted his chin to rest on Kageyama's shoulder, his moans coming out explicitly without being muzzled.

  
The younger boy slid his hand into Hinata's shorts as a reward, squeezing the base of his cock and Hinata nearly sobbed, but Kageyama wasn't even sorry. Hinata had started this after all, it was about time he owned up to his actions.

"Shi--!" Hinata sputtered when Kageyama began moving his hand, up and down his shaft with ease considering how wet the pre-come Hinata had been building up made him.

The older boy grinded his hips against Kageyama who jerked him off skillfully, the pressure building up quickly.

And little to his mollified attention, Hinata was rubbing against Kageyama's erection under him as he moved on his lap.

Kageyama groaned, the sounds of their pleasure meshing together and ringing out through the vacant gym.

Kageyama pumped Hinata more ardently, pushing Hinata back from the shoulder so he could brand the older boy as his own. He sucked on Hinata's neck, reawakening the faded hickeys yet again. He could taste Hinata's sweat as it transpired across his entire body; Hinata grinded under Kageyama's hand. He was climaxing, his hips boiling in a pleasant heat as he moaned comfortably-- shamelessly. He could hear his own voice resonating throughout the gym, bouncing back to his ears. The fact that he took Kageyama's word and didn't have to hide his voice anymore was really... _hot_. He moved his hips relentlessly; the sounds from Hinata hit Kageyama's ear pleasantly, his own body fixing to hit the peak yet again--

"Kage-- ah..!" Hinata suddenly choked up, shaking violently as he came and he pressed himself onto Kageyama, their sweaty chests sticking together.

Kageyama didn't take long after to hit the summit before he came in his own shorts, his orgasm not as intense as the first one and he groaned; he was able to keep his senses together, unlike Hinata whose arms were draped over the younger boys neck and down his back as he quaked.

"..." Hinata wheezed, his soft dick still in Kageyama's grasp.

The younger boy slowly released Hinata's cock, pulling his hands out of his shorts; Hinata slightly twitched at the movement, but nonetheless still draped over Kageyama lifelessly.

They sat in the come-covered heap for several minutes before Kageyama slowly leaned back, letting his bare back hit the cold wooden floor. Hinata tipped over with him, repositioning himself to lay on Kageyama's side and rest his head on his shoulder.

"...I'm sorry." Hinata apologized quietly, grabbing Kageyama's dirty hand and wiping it off on his own jersey.

Hinata stared up at the ceiling, replaying the session over in his head with wide eyes, which made him wonder _why_ he did this all. Or why he _kept_ doing it. Just like any other time, Hinata told himself that these sessions were all for the thrill; He was surely abhorred in his affinity for these secretive sessions.

Kageyama caressed Hinata's shoulder slowly, "It's okay..."

He realized that their intended practice time had caught a... _detour_... and ended up well over two hours. Maybe three. And that Hinata himself said that he'd treat Kageyama if they ended up staying for more than two hours. Although what just happened technically satisfied Kageyama, Hinata still had his end of the bargain to keep up,

 

  
"You... you owe me a meat bun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been thinking of abandoning this story, i just feel as if its going no where, there's no plot or wave length and theres no way to tie it up... and also im not too confident in my skills as a writer. I'm not sure I like the way my chapters drag out, or the way i present the characters and their motives, or if they even satisfy your needs, especially mine... I'm sorry, please feel free to criticize my fanfiction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata can't handle his personal afflictions, and doesn't have any support systems from people like his own mother as he crumbles; Kageyama is still trying to escape his foolish mistake called Yachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter makes me sadistic haha. --- sorry for not updating in so long, i figured i should update before i go to school tomorrow and forget to do anything.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> CITRUS GUIDE:
> 
> Chapter 2: Wet dream lel  
> Chapter 3: Dry sex on a random persons car, fr  
> Chapter 6: Fired up Dry Sex and a handjob, oops  
> Chapter 7: Some kissu~~ fluff and a horny Hinata ???  
> Chapter 8: Straight up smut (2500+ words :00) of a blowjob, grinding and handy-j oops x2

Hinata wasn't gay.

Or... he hoped so.

He was scrolling down through the website, skimming the long paragraphs. The chair beneath him creaked as he shuffled on top of it, sitting on his legs that were bent under him.

He needed to know. _He needed to know._

If he liked messing around with Kageyama as much as he did, then that had to've made him gay, right? Messing with another guy, _sexually_?

But as he read through the paragraphs, he only became more confused. He couldn't relate to any of the information.

He wasn't sure whether or not he _liked_ Kageyama, much less as a person. But the way Kageyama treated him differently compared to others was... nice.

Hinata's head didn't exactly spin and his heart wouldn't quite flutter with Kageyama like it used to with Yachi.

"Ah..." Hinata had stopped reading the article and sat up in his chair when he reiterated his thoughts.

'Like it used to with Yachi'

_Used to._

He scrolled again through the simple article he was looking at, 'Am I Gay, Lesbian or Bisexual?' skimming each section more adamantly.

Obviously he wasn't a lesbian, and he didn't solidly like men, but bisexual didn't ring a bell either. Hinata never really considered or thought of experimenting with other guys, and he hadn't really liked any other girl than Yachi.  
Yet when it came to Kageyama, all his libido would aggrandize obstinately; his body would lose control and he couldn't help but want to touch him or be touched by him.

Nobody else could arouse him, not even Yachi, who once again, _used to_.

One of the words he had skimmed over from the article was bi-curious, and it caught his attention. He could already sort of breakdown the word and its meaning, and this time he read the section, each and every word.

He leaned in closer toward the monitor, the topic explaining relative things in common with how he was feeling.

It said that bi-curious was primarily involved with the opposite sex, yet had the interest of experiencing a sexual relationship with someone of the same sex. But didn't that mean to the same sex as in, the entire male population in general? Hinata shook his head, this was too confusing; the sexual stimulation from the same gender that Hinata seemingly wanted was only ignited by one boy, not just the general male population--

Though, maybe he did want more with Kageyama. But he knew it was only when he would be roused sexually; his body wanted Kageyama, but did his heart?

Trying to figure out his sexuality was knotting Hinata's brain, he was so perplexed, closing out of the site and shutting his laptop. He'd just have to defer with the head-trip of what his preferences were. Now wasn't the time to be delving into an unwired part of his brain that he didn't understand just yet, and his stress was worsened tenfold with all these things burdening him.

It was already the weekend, days having passed since Kageyama and his last liaison.

After having came home pretty late that one night, Hinata's mother had already dug her claws into Hinata by the second he opened the front door.

"Shouyou, why the hell were you out so late?! It's not safe to be out after it gets dark. It's 10 minutes past 9:00, you said it'd only be two hours--"

Well, there was no way to escape now. "Get this over with..." Hinata mumbled as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it down to his collarbone.

His mother froze at the gesture, her eyes greeted with a group of hickeys when she looked at the canvas of her son's neck.

"W-who did that?" she yelled, carrying to Hinata's sensitive ears and he sighed sharply.

"Yachi." he said as his mother closed the gap between them, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. He was in this situation before. Last time he was perplexed as to what his excuse would be, who he'd sell out and why. But Hinata didn't care anymore. He didn't mind blaming Yachi for something she never did, because she wasn't one of his priorities anymore. His mind and thoughts kept settling on one thing, on one boy.

He was scared. He didn't know why-- except that he did. He was scared of why it kept having to boil down to this point; yielding himself to Kageyama and how perverse their intentions were when they were the only people in the room. The way Kageyama would tug at his heart strings like a puppet-master; but it's not that Hinata... _liked_ him, did he?

What did he feel? Who was Kageyama to him? Why was he wired this way?

But he wasn't afraid of being punished, being lectured, or facing up to his mother anymo---

_**WHAM...!** _

Hinata's head went spinning, his cheek igniting in a painful heat and he found himself clutching his face on the floor.

He looked up at his mother with teary eyes, his heart beating maliciously from adrenaline.

Her eyes were torched with belligerence and her fists were balled tightly, her knuckles turning white, the faded phrase that hit Hinata's ears being, "If this doesn't stop, I'm taking you out of volleyball."

But Hinata was too confounded, his vision gone blurry and his senses dulling too strongly to have even processed what she said; his mind occupied.

  
_She... she hit me..._

  
***

**One week later... **

***

  
"Hinata, are you alright?"

Yachi poked the desiccate boy's shoulder, whose face was buried between his folded arms on his desk.

"Mn... I don't know the answer..." he groaned, shaking off her finger and he lifted his head up onto his forearms, looking at her through half-lidded eyes, "Oh... sorry, I thought you were the teacher..." as if that wouldn't really help his case either.

He had been up each and every night for the past prolonged week searching for a job, trying to suck up to his mother so she wouldn't kick him out of volleyball. His lack of sleep made him all the more irritable, and nonetheless did he want to talk to Yachi. He didn't come to school and endure classes just to see her like he used to.

Hinata had been avoiding Yachi and Kageyama outside of volleyball for the past week, hoping the change in his typical proclivity of talking to them wasn't too obvious.

After that intense occasion that happened in the gym with Kageyama, Hinata could never take practice seriously. And after coming home late, AND seeing yet another bunch of hickeys on her son's neck, he couldn't come home without his mother pestering him with the same questions and concerns, "Have you found a job? What did you do at practice; take off your shirt and let me check for hickeys."

Since then, his morning routine of getting a shower, brushing his teeth and putting on his school uniform had altered into his neck being caked with makeup to hide his hickeys by his very own mother; the day would start off with a lecture that he come home immediately after having Coach Ukai call her after practice to ensure he'd be on his way home.

It only worsened his dilemma, his self worth plummeting because his mother never ceized to stop about those ugly, defiling marks of a young teenage boy that has better things to be doing at school... as she's said to his recollection earlier this morning.

But to Yachi, seeing Hinata... not bright and bubbly was very odd. He didn't talk to her meaninglessly like he used to. 

Yachi gazed at the groggy boy, contemplating the source of his dilemma. 

"Hinata, the bell rang. You fell asleep through out class." she tugged on his sweat shirt, "It's Friday, only one more class until the weekend. Get up, it's only an hour."

Hinata looked around the classroom, which was empty and all the voices of students were flooding in the halls, some students walking in to take their seat before Hinata finally forced himself out of his chair.

"Ngh..." he groaned again when he finally was on both his feet and Yachi pulled him out of the classroom.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" she asked when they made it out into the hall. "It's weird when you're quiet."

Hinata couldn't decide whether that was a compliment, but he didn't plan on talking to her or Kageyama until they stopped fighting. Not until their weird, _meaningless_ conflict was solved. It had been going on for too long, their constant little stare downs at practice were the biggest distraction that Hinata didn't need. He needed tosses, not bullshit.

And even then, his focus was haywire for whole new reasons. Not only in school, but volleyball. After what happened with Kageyama in the gym, the fact he was still defending him-- it got him into trouble. And he would say he was mad aside from the fact he enjoyed it thoroughly. But he also felt a little enmity that Kageyama had been keeping his space, too, having noticed Hinata's change in attitude. 

Why would he never fight for him? It seemed Hinata always pulled the first punches, even if his libido was the driving force of it all. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking about Kageyama's voice, his moans sleuthing into his ear; Hinata bit his lip in thought.

He missed Kageyama. 

"I-I've been up every night slacking on homework..."

He said to calm his thoughts. He didn't owe her the truth, and he kept walking without meeting her eyes, "and my mom is making me look for a job, but I dunno what the fuck to do." that part was true. 

Yachi kept quiet. Hinata didn't really do homework, but maybe he decided to take work more seriously. After all, she had noticed how much less he conversed with people over the past week. Perhaps he decided to set priorities. And after all, it was about time they start looking for jobs; Yachi herself knew she needed one too.

But she waited for him to keep talking as they walked.

Hinata looked down at Yachi with a face to suggest that was it, and Yachi spoke, "You're not depressed are you?"

Hinata shrugged. There were tons of things to be thinking about right now: Kageyama and Yachi's little conniption, his little sessions with Kageyama-- which, what did they mean exactly..?  
And the fact that his mother probably could never trust her own son anymore, to the point she started thinking volleyball was just a farce activity to be fooling around with people.

But God, he was so confused about what he saw in Yachi anymore because of Kageyama. Or what he saw in Kageyama either. His mother still thought that Yachi was the one he was having little _rendezvous_ with during volleyball.

He wouldn't dare to sell out Kageyama though. Not only would his mother murder him for messing around with anyone in the first place... but a guy? 

"Hinata... I never got to ask what's going on with you and Kageyama?"

Hinata lowered his eyes to the floor in embarassment. He knew she wasn't aware of what Tobio and himself did in private, but he couldn't help but think the whole world did. He had told his mother that what happened was her, and that earned him a clean smack across the face. He could only wonder what would happen if he told her that it was from Kageyama, _a boy._

"I wish I knew," he said pensively, "but... what's going on with you and Kageyama yourself?" he asked. And what a thing to remember, but the first night he and Kageyama fooled around-- and may he also remind himself it was on a teacher's car in a parking lot-- he also remembered the fueled flame he had against Kageyama holding Yachi that same night... almost possessively. Now would be a good time to put pieces together.

Her face flushed at that, "I... I wish I knew, too," she said awkwardly, regarding their conniption about her mother but also the fact that she didn't know where her and Tobio's relationship lay.

Hinata examined her visage from the corner of his eye. Why was she so flustered and quiet about Tobio? Hinata had no idea what might be running through her head; he used to think he knew her so well, and that's why he liked her so much. But something about her face after having brought up Tobio didn't click right to him.

The walk to class was silent and awkward before Yachi finally talked, "Hinata, I'll see you at practice. Pay attention in English this time." Yachi said as she parted from him and turned into her next class.

Hinata himself went into his class just before the bell. He caught sight of Kageyama sitting at his desk, and they locked eyes before Hinata sat in his chair behind him.

He knew they typically walked together after Yachi and himself got out of the Life and Relationships class, but lately was an exception. Hinata himself had starting ignoring him in the first place, so Hinata didn't question Kageyama's new preferences as he buried his head in his arms yet again.

Just like the past couple of weeks, Hinata decided not to be a nuisance and mess with Kageyama in front of him like he usually did. Or alone together...

It was probably the _second_ hardest thing to refrain from doing...

 

***

 

Kageyama stood behind Yachi as she fished through her locker; he was tapping his foot impatiently before she pulled a jacket out from under her books and shook it out.

Kageyama watched as the dust dispersed in the air and Yachi held out the jacket, his Karasuno jacket, to him. "Here."

He took it harshly and Yachi deprecated with a, "Don't be childish. You're the one that made me wear it and then left it at my house."

"Are you kidding me? You say that like I wanted you to keep it. And _you_ _kicked_ me out."

"Sorry," Yachi huffed indignantly, "I didn't really care about something so trivial compared to worrying about my grades, unlike some people."

"If you're talking about me playing volleyball, then why are you the manager--"

"Oy."

Yachi and Kageyama turned toward the voice with wide eyes; maybe their little altercation had caught the teachers attention. After all, the hallway was cleared out of students, or so they thought.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had walked out of the nearby classroom and were headed toward the two.

"Kei! Tadashi!" Yachi shut her locker and took a step toward the two. "Why aren't you at practice?"

"Teacher pulled us aside about a group project." Tsukishima dead-panned, his typical brevity showing he had no interest in engaging with the two.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Yamaguchi looked at the two.

Kageyama and Yachi themselves looked at each other, and then at the jacket Kageyama was holding.

"Ah, um... Kageyama forgot his jacket at my house, I had to give it back to him..." Yachi spoke quietly, knowing the other two boys would get the wrong idea.

Tsukishima's face turned redolent, obviously ready to make a comment, which he did, "So all that noise out here was a couples quarrel?"

Yamaguchi looked up at the taller boy beside him, his shoulders sinking at the last two words in concern.

"G-gack!" Yachi shook her head fervently and she waved her hands in front of her, "N-no, we're no---."

"That's not for you to decide, dumbass." Kageyama interjected wryly, watching as Tsukishima's eyebrow suddenly raised in interest.

"Oh?" the corner of Tsukishima's mouth lifted up and Yamaguchi stuttered.

"T-Tsukki, don't. We'll see you guys at the gym," he said as he pulled the taller boy by the wrist and began walking away, giving Yachi a small closed-mouth smile; Yachi noted the look in Yamaguchi's eyes, it was nearly... disheartened?

Yachi stood, stiller than a statue and was still staring at the air where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima once stood.

"Wh-why did you..." she trailed off, her voice brisk in shock, "Y-Yamaguchi! Wait!" she said and he turned around, Tsukishima too because he was still in Tadashi's grasp.

"I-it's not like that?" she exclaimed, but it was more like a question than it was a declaration. She looked at Kageyama, who was wide eyed as well and she glared at him. The expression that a mother would give a child as if to say, 'You and I are gonna have a talk later, mister.' and she hurried up to Yamaguchi's side, pushing him along around the corner out of Kageyama's sight.

Tsukishima was in tow, rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he was lugged along by Yamaguchi; he was probably going to be sandwhiched in between his and Yachi's upcoming conversation. Lovely.

Kageyama watched the trio walk away, headed to practice. He felted vexed; what was that look Yachi gave him? And what was she planning on telling them?

And what made him even more anxious was what was she going to tell Yamaguchi, who sort of had a rep for blabbing secrets under pressure.

What if the whole team got word of this, and who else was on the team? _Hinata_.

Much to his surprise, Yachi wasn't the kind to sell out a relationship immediately after getting into one, but with team mates picking up innuendos, he was aware the frantic girl might twist things out of proportion. The worst part was that Kageyama knew he didn't think this through, didn't evaluate his circle of people and sources. And if they did ever get sold out, it wouldn't be a lie because Yachi herself thought the relationship was legit. Kageyama never did, and he convinced himself that this would help him get Hinata. But... didn't he already have him by now?

He had took note of how Hinata had been so distant as of lately, and he could only guess that he hated him now. But what would Hinata do if he found out about Yachi and him? Would it be fair to hate Kageyama if Hinata himself was the one ignoring him? No, of course it would be, _dumbass_.

Kageyama was unconsciously banging his head on a locker, surging premonitions of consequences were slowly stealing the breath out of his lungs. He didn't really care if he lost Yachi, but what about Hinata?

The sound of the rattling metal locker was echoing through the hallway, and he stood there for nearly 2 minutes just hitting the locker with his forehead before a teacher had to come out of the classroom and tell him to go home.

Kageyama awkwardly slung his jacket over his shoulder, walking to the gym with nothing but dread drilling his thoughts, his hands were actually shaking.

He never. had told. Hinata-- not about Yachi and him. Not yet, not _ever_.

 

-

 

The idiot was setting the volleyball on the wall on the other side of the court, practicing drills alone.

Maybe he wouldn't have to use the wall if he wasn't ignoring Kageyama, but he practically pulled the 'I'm gonna be a loner and stay away from you' almost everytime after Kageyama and him would mess around.

Hinata never did end up buying him a meat bun after their little detour, but instead he insisted that he'd hurry home since it was late. And the next thing Kageyama knew, Hinata wasn't speaking to him the next day. He assumed it was his typical ignorant-dilemmas where he'd distance himself from Kageyama for a bit; but then it started dragging out into days, and then over a week this time.

He didn't understand why Hinata constantly avoided him after they would have those... sessions. And why this time it was longer than the others... Not even a glance, a word, a-nothing.

Was he ashamed that it was Kageyama? Was it the fact that he was a boy? Or was it because he wasn't Yachi... Did he still like her? Oh fuck---

Kageyama realized he was staring at the older boy before he finally got into position to practice setting to himself.

But where he stood only reminded him of the time Hinata and him had to practice for over two hours just to get it right and how it got a little _hazy_ from there.

Even though he kept his distance from Kageyama, Hinata wasn't struggling anymore when it came to hitting tosses, although it was still pretty obvious that he was timid around the younger boy during practice since that night.

Despite all they had done so far, Hinata still kept away from him. Perhaps it was because the one place and thing they thought would let them escape from their problems, aka volleyball, was now polluted by another one of their... _freak_ _quicks_...

Kageyama couldn't really blame him, after all; he could almost still see Hinata on his knees in front of his hips with that look in his eyes.

But he didn't only miss just that, he missed Hinata's face and voice in general. Hinata didn't talk to him directly at all for the week, which felt like months, and he just generally didn't look as ebullient or social to anyone. Just a week of getting the cold shoulder felt like, well forever. And it pissed Kageyama off to be on the receiving end of being ignored, especially when that was his own specialty; disregarding people.

Kageyama watched as Hinata walked toward the locker room by himself in solitude after putting his volleyball in the basket; Coach Ukai had told everyone to clean up.

Kageyama walked after him, Hinata's odd aura drawing him in. He let a couple of others walk in before him, setting a distance between them.

Hinata had been ignoring him too long, weeding Kageyama of his patience and he wanted to find a way to talk to him, he just didn't exactly know how to.

Before he could walk in, a hand had grabbed his jersey and tugged him aside.

"Kageyama, we need to talk." Yachi had turned him around, breaking his line of sight on Hinata and he watched the locker door shut.

Kageyama's intentions to finally talk to Hinata suddenly vanished as he looked at the girl, remembering the look she gave him from earlier today.

"I promise I'll let you get dressed and all, but this is important."

He nodded, feeling uneasy because this is the first time she initiated a conversation without acting petty, or glaring at him like he would to anyone. She pulled him across the gym, outside the door and he watched her as he was tugged around the building, seemingly toward the back.

 _Why so far out...?_ he thought as she finally stopped walking, and he took the time to look at his surroundings.

The area was very secluded, irking him with how the trees from the forest behind the gym loomed over the entire walkway of where they stood. Fences lined the entire alley, blockading the unattended foliage like vines that snaked through the cracks.

"What is it?" he finally asked when she released his wrist and took a step back; he locked his knees.

"You're probably wondering about what I told Kei and Tadashi..."

"Just a bit..." Kageyama shuffled uncomfortably. That was an understatement. He hadn't seen Hinata interact with the either of them, so maybe he was in the clear.

"I told them that you and I... weren't dating. That there was no reason to be spreading around rumors and all." she lowered her voice.

Kageyama sighed in relief, yet he was oddly offended. "W-why...?"

"Because... I mean, we aren't... right? Considering we haven't talked in nearly a month? That's hardly commitment..."

They were both whispering as if they had spotlights on their heads and megaphones held up to their mouths that would let the whole school hear them.

"But you said yes... and you were the one who insisted on ignoring me after kicking me out. I've never dated before, so unless you took kicking me out as a gesture that it was over, I didn't... necessarily." he added.

Yachi stared at him, "Okay..." she took a shaky breath, her cheeks turning red at how upfront the typically taciturn boy was, "then what does this mean, Kageyama?"

He looked at her diffidently, "W-what do you mean---?"

"...Are... are we still dating?"

Kageyama's heart raced in apprehensiveness. What would he say to that? And even worse, to Hinata?

 _Fuck_.

She knew they were still dating after all, but the fact they were ignoring each other for an incessant amount of time could hardly be called a relationship.

Why would he still be here, still be her boyfriend after what happened with her mother? Was this all her fault, jumping to conclusions and not breaking it off with him properly?

She took a gulp, moved the question on, blinking hastily as she reveled in Kageyama's deep eyes, "Kageyama... w-what really happened with my mom?"

Her own mother never listened to her. Never really tended to her unless it was burying herself in her work to pay off the rent of the apartment to put a roof over their heads. Never bothered to sit down and listen to how her day was or what happened at school. Yachi would say she even hardly had a mother; she wasn't close to her at all. Why did she take her mother's word before Kageyama's? What did she even owe her?

"I didn't try to come onto your mom, Yachi..."

She stared at him intensely, urging him to finish talking as tears welled up in her eyes. How would she be sure, yet somehow she believed him. Maybe it was the fact they hadn't been talking in so long is why all her emotions decided to burst out now in melancholy.

"Your mom, s-she asked how far I'd gotten with you... And insisted that I could've gotten further with her," Kageyama paused, reading Yachi's face, "But Yachi, she was drunk-- she probably just wasn't herself. I mean, remember when Hinata tried to kiss you? You told me he was probably out of it because of his fever. It was probably the same way with Madok--"

Yachi had grabbed his collar, pulling him down to her face and she... kissed him.  
The tears rolling down her face were pressed onto Kageyama's cheek as she tightened the grip on his collar.

Kageyama's heart sunk to his feet as he froze against her lips, shuddering at the gesture and all he could think about was... Hinata; how much he betrayed him when _truly_ he was betraying Yachi.

He wasn't intent on making her forgive him, much less want to make up... Even though a misunderstanding like this had an assuaging warmth to it after they finally cut ties.

It would've been so much easier Kageyama never pulled that idiotic plan that only got him into an even worse predicament. He had cut a head off of a hydra.

If only she never asked about her mother and then he wouldn't have to have been honest.

If only he never fucking asked her to go out with him because he thought it would help his case with that dumbass Hinata.

This was Hinata's fault. It was his fault for turning Kageyama soft and making him do stupid things for that stupid boy.

From this kiss, in a way, he felt better, un-cuffed to such a relationship that was never supposed to happen. A kiss like this was not a good one.

One that was made out of Tobio's enmity and... care for Hinata.

Kageyama harshly objected as he pulled back, looking her in the eyes in exasperation. The tears were still rolling down her cheek and she shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." her voice broke, her body quivering and she turned away, walking back the way Kageyama had came; small, stifled sobs escaped her mouth as she rubbed at her arms like a lost child in the rain and then disappeared around the corner.

Kageyama watched, his head spinning from discord as his lungs remembered to take in air again.

Now would be around the time where the boy would chase after the girl in the movies, realizing his love for her. But that wasn't the case. Because Kageyama didn't love her...

He _didn't_ love _her_.

What was he supposed to feel? What was he supposed to do as he watched a broken girl walk away from him, and yet he didn't feel sorry for her-- he didn't pity her in the slightest?

 

He let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did a good job ! ^-^ Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I was induced to post my fanfiction here on AO3 by a good friend. I hope the first chapter pleases you because I honestly believe it gets better as the chapters go on because I myself noticed my writing abilities improved over the chapters and wasn't quite satisfied with the first, but what writer IS ever satisfied with their work. I hope you enjoy and keep reading ! ( :


End file.
